Which Way?
by Xo.LovelyWonder.Xo
Summary: The past Just can't seem to let Sonny go. So when her Ex-Andrew comes for a visit, things get a little complicated. Some might have feelings they didn't know existed.
1. Unbelievable

So It's my first story, and I am not sure its even very good. I hope so, but You guys can be the judge of that.

If you read this, review it and tell me if its good or bad, or anything. Please!

Thanks!

**Disclaimer: I Do not Own Sunny With A Chance or anything related to it.**

Now Chapter one**. Unbelievable.**

So here I was again sitting in the lounge, daydreaming, when I didn't need to be. I had the dream I wanted, but right now I was dreaming of the past. What I had left behind, home. I have what I wanted most, but sometimes it just didn't seem so great.

I was one of the stars of my favorite hit television show, So Random! Nico, Grady, and Zora were great friends. Lately I was even getting along with Tawni, something that rarely happens. There was Chad Dylan Cooper, and our weird relationship. A love/hate relationship really with lot more hate then love.

I sighed frustrated, my life was what I wanted it to be but I couldn't help but to stop and start thinking about all i had left behind. My family, my best friends, the wonderful town I had spent my whole life in. especially lately my almost, sorta, kinda ex-boyfriend Andrew. That was only because of the way things had been left off between us. He had told me that he wasn't sure he could do a long distance relationship but he added he didn't want to lose me forever either.

I hadn't been sure of what to expect but I hadn't talked to him since the day I left. When he hugged me tightly and given me a soft, sweet kiss goodbye.

I sigh again and threw my head into my hands.

"Sonny not so _Sunny_ I see."

I kept my face buried in my hands, trying my best to ignore him. Staying silent only made me be able to hear his footsteps get closer and closer towards where I was sitting. _This is so not what I need right now, I thought to myself._

"So, whats got you so down in the dumps?"

I looked up, straight into his sparkling blue eyes that sometimes seem so welcoming and other times when they pierce straight through me. My throat closed momentarily. This was the effect he sometimes had on me, and I always hated it.

"Why do you even care Chad?" I had to ask, because **Chad Dylan Cooper** doesn't care for anyone but himself. Ever.

He smirked at me. Thats same smirk that seems to never leave his face. "Well I don't, but humor me please."

"Ha. Yeah right. You'll just find some way to use this against me."

"Oh, Come on Sonny, just tell me. I promise I wont use it against you. I'll even be serious." He replied, and stopped smirking, doing his best to look solemn as he sat down next to me of the couch."

"Well, if you must know. Its about a guy."

His eyebrows shot up. "A guy? Which Guy? Is he famous? Do I know him?" He fired out questions sounding almost jealous.

I didn't know what to think of his reaction so decided to put it off till later. "No, you wouldn't know him. Hes an old flame." I said, sighing softly. "He said he'd call, but he hasn't."

He reached out toward me, to put his hand on my shoulder to give me comfort, but at the last second he changed his mind and retracted it. "Well this guy sounds like a real loser. Plus now you have me to look at." He started off so sincere but just ended up reverting back to his obnoxious, cocky ways.

"Unbelievable. For a second there, I thought you were showing real emotion. Apparently I was dead wrong. I usually am with you."

He scoffed at me. "Oh whatever. He is some stupid loser from Wisconsin. He isn't worth it."

"You are such a jerk!" I shouted standing up.

He stood up and got right in my face. "What, you know I am right. Plus, its not like you talked to him"

"Fine, I will call him right now." I said challengingly

"Will not."

Watch me." I said and began to dial the familiar number and waited, holding my breath as it started to ring. One ring. Two rings. It was on the third ring. I was on the verge of giving up hope and hanging up.

That was until he answered the phone. His memorable voice answered. "Hello?" He sounded annoyed and bored.

I breathed a sigh of relief and broke into a wide grin. I made a face at Chad and answered him. "Hey Andy."

Chad mouthed his name and began to pretend to gag. I rolled my eyes and turned away from him.

"Sonny?!" Andrew exclaimed loudly. "Sonny, is it really you? How have you been? God, I have missed your voice."

I couldn't help it and blurted out, "If you missed my voice so much, then why haven't you called me?" I instantly regretted it.

"What do you mean?" He paused for a moment. "Sonny, I called you everyday for the first two weeks you left. And everyday I got the same message saying 'This number is no longer in service. Thank you'. It took me another week for me to give up hope of talking to you again."

I bit my lower lip as I remembered I got a new phone when I moved. I had completely forgotten.

"You have?" I asked, still disbelieving.

"Of course I have Sonny. I realized that I made a mistake the minute you stepped on the plane."

Tears welled up in my eyes, spilling over and trickling down my face.

Chad, who had been watching me intensely, looked alarmed as I began to quietly cry. He took my free hand in his own and I left it there. It seemed so nice and warm against my cold hands.

"Your sure?" I asked him.

"Positive." his voice booming, even through the phone.

I swallowed loudly and I stopped crying saying, "Well, I have to go. I guess I will talk to you later sometime."

"You can count on it. Now that I have your number, I will give you a call later tonight."

"Bye."

"Bye Sunshine." He said, using the old nickname he had used for me. I could even hear the smile in his voice.

I clicked end and stood there momentarily, replaying the event that had just happened. I was zoning out when I felt Chad Dylan Cooper squeeze my hand he was holding.

He turned to face me, looking straight into my eyes and looked concerned, which was strange for him.

I was surprised as he dropped my hand, and his shockingly muscled arms snaked around my waist, pulling me into a tight embrace.

I was still surprised, but I didn't fight it, I did the opposite of what we both thought I would do.

My arms involuntarily went around his neck, gripping his shoulders. I leaned in close putting my head in the crook of his neck and shut my eyes, losing myself in the moment.

He lightly squeezed my waist and snuggled closer to me, if that was even possible.

"I am so sorry Sonny." I heard Chad whisper in my ear.

My eyes popped open and I wondered what he meant.


	2. Eventful

Wow, Just wow. Thank you all who Read and Reviewed.

I was surprised that so many people checked out my story. Thank you so much, I really appreciate it.

Keep Reading and Reviewing. This chapter Is longer, and I hope better. But you can again be the judge of that.

Review Please, I hope to have more this time!!

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Sonny With A Chance or anything related to it.**

**Chapter Two- Eventful**

I took a deep breath, wondering what he could be sorry for, and inhaled his scent. It wasn't something I wasn't familiar with. It was spicy, but there was a hint of sweetness in there. That was the perfect sum up of Chad. He was Conceited, cocky, a jerk, at least on the surface. But then there was something that no one saw, except for me, and that was on rare occasions. It was something else, he was something else with me, and I wasn't sure how to react to it.

I leaned away from him; his arms still tight around my waist, holding me close, not wanting to release me. I cocked my head to the side and pursed my lips. "Chad? What are you sorry for?"

"For whatever Andy said to you that made you cry." As he said this he unwound one arm from around my waist and brought his hand to my face. He cupped my cheek and his thumb rubbed away the moisture that was left over from my tears.

"Oh." Was all I could mutter before I broke into a fit of giggles.

"What?" He asked, seeming angry with me.

"Chad," I said tying to be gentle in telling him this, and I wasn't sure why. "That's so sweet of you to care, but I wasn't sad, those were actually tears of joy. Andrew said he had been trying to get a hold of me since I left, but I had got a new number so it didn't get through to me."

He unwrapped my waist and dropped his hand from my face and took a step backwards; away from me. I felt a chill run down my body from the missing contact. It wasn't just that though, it was the way Chad seemed to ice over right before my eyes. His eyes hardened and his body went rigid. "So are you 'together', or" he paused. "What?" he asked, sounding almost nonchalant, in comparison to his body language

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know actually what we are. He just told me he would call me tonight, so I guess ill figure out what we are." His eyes narrowed at me as I told him this so I added bitterly, "I'll let you know how it goes."

He exhaled a heavy sigh, "Sonny, seriously. You act and seem like you know everything, but sometimes you can be really narrow mindedly stupid." He said furiously and stormed out of the lounge and out of studio 3. **(A/N: I think it is Studio 3. Correct me if I am wrong.)  
**

**I** was left standing in the middle of the lounge, goose bumps on my arms, figuring out what he had tried to tell me. I just couldn't understand him, and right now I didn't have the energy to try to.

So I left to go to mine and Tawni's dressing room to relax with out an interruption. I got to the dressing room and sat down on the love seat we had, and shut my eyes, trying to figure out Chad and Andy. I had barely five minutes to myself when I heard Tawni burst through the door.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked. "All alone?"

_Why was it so hard to find peace and quiet here? I asked my self._

"Nothing Tawni, just trying to think." I said.

I heard her clacking heels walk across the carpeted floor and plop down next to me on the sofa. "Oh! Thinking about what?" She pried.

"I don't really want to talk about it." I said, silently praying she would just drop it. It wasn't her I didn't want to tell, even though she probably thought it was, I just didn't want to go into detail about things I wasn't even sure about.

"Hey, were friends now. This is what friends do, they talk and listen and help each other out." She said, trying to coax me into talking. And it worked.

"I don't know what is even going on. This is probably nothing, and I am just making something up."

"I bet you its something. Something real." Tawni said, her face lighting up.

"Well, I guess I should tell you about Andrew." Her smile grew more prominent, making me laugh. "Well he is this guy I used to date back home. We left things weird, but last minute he kissed me goodbye, and I haven't heard from him until today when I called him." She gasped, which made me laugh again. "Oh calm down, I called a boy, big deal. But what he told me was, that he was trying to call me for two weeks, but my phone was disconnected, and it was, so it's not a lie." She nodded looking thoughtful. "Well I was crying cause I was so happy, but Chad thought I was actually crying…."

Tawni interrupted me. "When did Chad get in this story?"

"Oh well Chad was there the whole time, he thought I wouldn't call Andy. Anyways, so Chad thought I was really crying and was comforting me. But it was more then just a normal hug. He was holding me, tightly, and I didn't realize it, but I was holding him too. But when I told him they were tears of joy, he got really pissed, and stomped away." I had to admit, even out loud after the fact, it sounded weird and I was there. "So I don't know what any of this means. But Andy is supposed to call me tonight but I am so confused about all of this. Any ideas?"

She stared off into space for a few minutes, randomly tapping her lips and chin, really putting a lot of thought into whatever it was she was deciding.

"Well, how close were you with Andrew? That's factors into some things." She asked.

"He was probably my closest boyfriend. I was on my way to falling in love with him, but now I am not so sure."

"Hmm, that is quite serious. Well with Andrew I would say wait it out. Don't jump right back into things, delay moving too fast."

I nodded, that actually seemed like good advice.

"And as for Chad. His reaction just puts my theory more in motion."

"Oh. Then what might that 'theory' be?" I asked, wary of her answer.

"That he may be fond of you as more then a friend. Why? I just don't know." She said casually

I raised an eyebrow and mockingly said, "Yeah. That's totally what Chad Dylan Cooper would do. Fall for a girl from Wisconsin." I snorted at even the idea of that. _Impossible, I thought._

But at this moment, what I wouldn't give for it to be true. Except for it never would be, because as Chad has said many times before, "Chad Dylan Cooper Does Not Care".

"Oh Tawni, that's really crazy talk. But thanks for the advice for Andrew, I wont do anything drastic."

"Okay, say what you want, but when Chad and you start dating, I get to say I told you so." She said and walked over to her makeup station to get ready for a night out with some guy from another teen drama.

I was gnawing on my lower lip, trying to think of what to talk about with Andy. I wasn't sure what to talk about it had been awhile. What if I had changed or he had?

Then my phone started to moo and I saw the number, it was Andy. I guess I wouldn't have time to mull it over so instead of making a big deal I answered it.

"Hey Andy."

"Sunshine. How are you this lovely evening?"

I smiled; he always had the best greetings. "This evening, I am good, and yourself?"

"Better then you'll ever know now that I'm on the phone with you." He said, sighing softly. "Sonny, I wasn't kidding, I really did miss you."

"I know, I have missed you too."

Tawni turned around and widened her eyes, and gave me a 'What gives?' look.

I shrugged and looked guilty; I was doing this all wrong. But I couldn't help it; it was just the way I felt. "Yeah, but that's okay," I added quickly. "I mean we are both moving on."

"We are?" He asked sounding so heartbroken.

"Well we are in two different states, it would be too hard to be together." Even though it was hard to say I knew I was doing the right thing. "I like you Andrew," I paused, "A lot," and he cut me off there.

"If you like me so much, then why are you saying all these things? Because Sonny, I care about you. So don't do this, it's not necessary."

"It is Andrew…" I said, sounding more miserable then I wanted to; it was only making things harder.

"No Sonny, its not. I have a plan. School is having a week off this upcoming week, and I can to come to visit you. We can figure things out then, don't do this over the phone." He whispered pleadingly.

And I knew I wasn't going to say no, I couldn't say no. Not just because I wanted to see him, but to make sure I was doing the right thing by breaking this bond we shared.

I sighed, thinking I would regret this. "Alright Andrew. I am going to need to talk to Marshall, and my mom to make sure this is okay, because as much as you would want to come if they say no, because it would be weird or I am too busy, you cant come."

Tawni, who had turned around to face me again, jaw dropped open.

I couldn't to look at her, her face distorted with a mixture of shock and awe.

"Really Sonny? I might get to see you?" He asked, Cheerful again

"Yeah." I said dragging it out. "I should go, and talk to them now to let you know as soon as possible."

"That's great Sunshine, Let me know when you know. Cant wait to here from you again. Later Babe." He said and I heard him hang up.

"Oh No." I groaned. "That was, Not part of the plan."

"Well it's a mess you going to have to fix. But we spent enough time on your for today, lets talk about me." She said, flipping her hair.

I laughed, this was the Tawni I knew and hated to love.

"How do I look?" She asked standing and giving a little twirl, her hot pink halter dress fanning out some, the silver heels contrasting well with the pink.

"Definitely a ten." I said smiling and rolling my eyes a little.

"Yeah, it is me were talking about, so of course I look fabulous." She said. "Well we have talked about you enough for tonight. Lets talk about me and my date until I leave in a half an hour." Thus we talked about Tawni and her date until he came to pick her up. It distracted me from my own problems for the time being, but as soon as she was gone, they all came whirling back.

I knew what I had to do, so decided to just get it over with. I grabbed my phone out and pressed speed dial 2, and it started to dial my mom's number.

She answered on the second ring, "Hey pumpkin."

"Hi mom." I said a huge smile on my face, any time I heard her voice I was happy. She was the one person who I could tell anything and everything to. "So, I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh what is it? Is it Chad or Tawni again?"

"No, no, no, no, no." I said hastily. "Tawni and me are getting along great. Chad is being less like Chad."

"Oh that's good, that's good. Well then what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong exactly," I said slowly. "Well its Andrew. He wants to come for a visit this week, he doest have school."

I waited silently, not a clue to how she was going to respond.

"Well, he wants to come for a visit. Do _you_ want him to come?" She asked me. That was my mom, always asking me the right but wrong questions. I wasn't sure if I wanted him to come yet, I was afraid he was just going to start problems. On the other hand I wanted desperately to see him.

"Yeah mom, I do. I need to, would be more accurate. We have some things to figure out."

"Well then honey, if you were big enough to make the decision to go to Hollywood, then you are old enough to have him come. But there will be rules."

I smiled. "Wow, Thanks mom. I have to go talk to Marshall about it now, and ill have him give you a call if he says yeah. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

I hung up and make decided to make this quick and walked over to Marshall's office and knocked on the door.

I heard a muffled "Come in." and walked in shutting the door. "Oh hey kiddo. What can I do you for?"

"Well, I have this friend that wants to come visit." I said playing with the hem of my shirt.

"That's not a problem, of course they can come. They can stay with you."

"Well, that might be a problem." I said.

"Why?"

"It's a boy, who wants to come."

"Hmm, Well I still don't mind. We have an extra room here that he can stay in. But there will be some rules."

I started laughing. "That's quite all right. Just call my mom, and you two can discuss the rules. Thanks Marshall."

"No Problem Sonny."

I left the room and started walking back to my room. It wasn't that late but I was exhausted, mentally more than physically. On the way I decided to call up Andrew, to let him know.

It rang, but went to voice-mail. So I left him a message. "Hey Andy. So you didn't answer your phone but I guess I have good news. You can come visit; we have an extra room you can stay in. But I don't know what else to say, so call me back. Bye."

I went into my room and changed into an old pair of flannel pants and a plain black tank top. I washed off my face and threw my hair up into a high pony tail and climbed into bed, sleep washing over me as soon as my head it the pillow.

I woke up feeling refreshed, and stretched sitting up. I reached over to the end table, picking up my phone to check the time. 10:13 Am. Not to bad for it being a Saturday. When I unlocked it I had four new messages. Which was very out of the ordinary.

I clicked voice-mail and listened to my first message.

"_Hey Sunshine, it's me. Sorry I didn't get your call last night. I was, uh, out and didn't hear it ringing. But I am so excited to come see you. I talked to my parents and they said okay. So I booked my plane. I will see you tonight at 7:30 Pm. See you soon babe."_ That was quick; Andrew was coming in tonight

"_Oh my god. Where are you? I need to tell you all about my date and we need to figure out what to do about your love life. Come see me as soon as you get this and we can meet up." _It was From Tawni_._

"_Hey Sonny. So you know me enough to know I never do this, but I'm Sorry. I got mad at you for no reason yesterday. I hope you're not mad at me. Let me make it up to you by taking you out to dinner. Call me back." _Why Did Chad Dylan Cooper decide to be sweet now?

"_Today's Rehearsal for tomorrow's episode has been rescheduled for 3 o'clock."_

Finally, a normal message from Marshall.

But it was already too late, I had a feeling today was going to be extremely eventful.

* * *

**  
Thanks Fore reading! Review Please, The more reviews the sooner I want to update!**

**Thanks!**

**Xo Wonder!**


	3. Complicated

**Hey, thanks for all the Fabulous reviews! I appreciate it dearly!**

**Sorry, this is later then I intended. Busy Birthday weekend.**

**But here you go! Next chapter is Already in the works!**

**Don't Forget, R&R**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Sonny With A Chance, or anything related to it.**

Chapter 3**- Complicated**

I flopped back down and pulled the covers over my head; maybe if I could just fall back asleep I can ignore this.

But I didn't get the time to do that though, because my phone started to moo. I grabbed it and looked at the screen, Tawni. Well, if it were any of them to be calling I would rather have it be Tawni then Chad or Andrew.

I clicked talk and answered, "Hi Tawni."

"Where have you been, we need to talk."

"I just got up, and got your message. What's up?"

"Well Me, Nico, Zora, and Grady are going to get some food in the cafeteria. Then when they leave we can do some girl talk. So get dressed and come down, I'm on my way now."

"Alright, see you soon."

"Later." I heard her say and click the end.

I hopped out of bed and walked over to my stereo and turned my I Pod to shuffle. 'Shake It' came on and I stared dancing over to my closet.

I threw the doors open and began to rummage around, landing on a pair of dark wash jeans, bright blue v-neck long sleeve shirt, black vest over it, and pulled out a pair of black ankle boots.

I got dressed, brushed my teeth and took my hair down. It was wavy enough so I didn't have to do anything to it.

I grabbed my phone, slipped it into my pocket. Turned off the music and grabbed my keys walking out the door and locking it behind me.

I walked to the cafeteria relatively fast and noticed everyone was already sitting and eating, whatever it is they were serving here today, it was hard to tell most days.

I grabbed a yogurt; one of the few things I knew was good and walked over to sit down. Everyone greeted me and we chatted about mindless topics for the next thirty minutes.

"Are you excited about another 'Check It Out' Sketch?" Nico asked.

"Of course we are, they are so much fun and the audience seems to love it." I said.

"Yeah, I really think we can do something big with this." Tawni added.

"You Guys are Okay." Zora said, and Tawni gave her a look.

"You could be big, but if me and Nico had done it that one time, we would be bigger." Grady said, and we all laughed.

"Alright, were going to go. See you later." Nico said getting up. Grady and Zora followed him out and Tawni and I waited to make sure no one could hear us.

"Okay, you first. How was the date?" I asked.

"Well," She started. "He was gorgeous, so we went perfectly together." She smiled and flipped her hair. "Plus, he actually seemed sweet. Like honest and sincere. The most shocking thing of all was he had personality. Usually you are either hot, or fun to be around. I am a rarity, being both, and so is he."

I laughed a little, "Wow, Tawni. That's great. You seem to actually like him."

She blushed and looked away. "The weird thing is, I didn't even kiss him. I gave him a light peck on the cheek because I didn't want to rush it and ruin it."

I smiled and squealed a little. "Aw Tawni. You actually like someone."

She rolled her eyes, but I saw her blush a deeper shade of crimson. "Okay, well enough about me, how about you?"

"Does Tawni Hart want to stop talking about herself?" I asked, stalling.

"Oh be quiet. I have been known to selfless once in a blue moon. So what happened?"

I sighed. "Well, here." I said and handed her my phone. "Listen to these voice mails."

As she listened I saw her eyes squint a little, then widen, she covered her mouth at one point, and smiled and squealed.

I laughed as she handed me my phone back. "So, what do you think?"

"Well, listening to Andrews voice mail, I have to conclude, his voice is so sexy." I laughed as she told me that, cause I always did love his voice. "But, there was something fishy about it. I cant put my finger on it yet, but I will be able to once I meet him, tonight apparently."

I nodded my head; Tawni was usually good at figuring out if someone had a hidden agenda.

"As for Chad, First things first," She said and smirked. "I told you so. Since when does Chad Dylan Cooper apologize to anyone? He doesn't, except for apparently Sonny Monroe. Why is that?" she asked, and cocked her eyebrows.

I sighed. "I honestly don't know. It's a mystery. You would have to ask Chad himself to find that out."

"Well I am a good detective, I can figure it out on my own."

"I hope I figure it out first. I have a question."

"I can try to answer it." Tawni said, looking at me skeptically.

"How long do you think I can avoid their voice mails?"

She rolled her eyes at me and answered. "Andrew you should probably call back now, just to let him know, you know he is coming. Chad, you can wait till after rehearsals. Speaking of, we should probably be heading there."

"Yeah, your right. I am going to call Andy on the way there, so you can go ahead."

"See you in a few." Tawni said and stood up leaving me, and waved goodbye to me as she left the room."

I took out my phone and dialed his number and stood up and slowly made my way to the studio.

He answered on the first ring. "Sunshine, I was getting worried I wouldn't hear from you and be stuck finding a hotel to stay at."

"Yeah, sorry abut that, I have had a busy morning, but you are still welcome to come. I'm going to be busy, so you're going to have to take a taxi here. That's okay right?" That was a lie, I wasn't busy, but I didn't want to go to the airport and pick him up. The unusual thing was, I didn't know why.

"That's fine Sonny, I will just see you later. Can't wait babe."

"Yeah, see you later." And I hung up.

I wasn't in the mood to talk, at least that is what I kept telling myself.

I got to the studio a minute later and already saw Tawni waiting for me.

"Well, how did it go?" She asked me when I walked up next to her.

"It went fine, I told him I would see him once he got here."

"Oh? You aren't going to pick him up?"

"Um, no. I'm busy."

"What are you busy doing?"

"Going to see a movie with you?" I asked her, smiling wide.

She laughed and said, "Yeah, sure, but it is my pick."

"That's fine."

"But why didn't you want to pick him up?"

"I hate airports, that's all." I said.

"Well, your eyes say you are lying, but if you don't want to tell me that's fine, I can wait."

Marshall called us to attention, told us to get ready and that we were about to start, but not before calling me over to give me the key to Andy's room.

Tawni and me got in place behind the counter and for the next two hours rehearsed numerous sketches, which wore all of us out.

The whole cast of us were laughing as we left the studio.

"Hey, you guys want to come see a movie with us?" I asked looking at Zora, Grady and Nico.

"What are we going to see?" Grady asked us.

I looked over to Tawni and shrugged.

"I am not sure, I will decide when I get there." Tawni told the rest of us.

"Well I don't have anything better to do, you guys want to all go out for dinner after?" Nico said, smiling rubbing his hands together.

I Pursed my lips, "I wish, but I have to meet Andy back at the studio at, like, 7:30."

"Who is Andy?" Zora asked questioningly.

"Oh, um, Andy is, complicated." I said frowning.

"Whatever, lets just go see a movie then we can come back here and eat together in the cafeteria. I want to meet him anyway." Tawni said.

I smiled at her; she really had gotten good at solving things. "Okay, you're driving," I said. "Shotgun!" I screamed as soon as I saw her car and ran to the passenger seat, the rest of them following behind me giggling and smiling, and that's how we spent the next 2 and a half hours.

When we got back to our studio I told Tawni to drop me off out front so I could meet Andrew there. I sat down on the bench and began playing Tetris, trying to pass the time. It was about 15 minutes later when I heard, "Sunshine?"

I smiled and looked up and saw him, all six feet 2 inches of him. First, his raven dark hair, messy and flopping around, Next I could see his piercing green eyes, the way they seem to burn into me, making my knees wobble. He was dressed in the shirt I loved him in, a deep green plaid button up, unbuttoned and white wife beater under that and jeans. I smiled bigger and he smiled back, his dimples prominent on his features. He was dashing, it was the first thing that attracted me to him about a year ago and he still made me swoon.

He moved at a quicker pace, closing the distance in only a few strides and pulled me into a tight hug, lifting me off the ground and swinging me around. I had to grip him tighter as to not fall.

"Sonny," He paused breathing deep." Oh Sonny." He whispered in my ear.

"Andy I have missed you, really and truly." I said as he lowered me back onto the ground.

"Me too Son, me too." He said.

I took a step back and said, "Well, we're not going to a fancy restaurant or anything, we're actually going to the cafeteria. The food is questionable but the company is incomparable." I said, but thought to myself, _Usually_.

"That's fine, Sunshine, just as long as I am with you." He said and took my hand. "Can we stop at the room I am staying at and drop off my bags?" he asked and pointed to the two suitcases.

"Yeah, no problem."

We both grabbed a bag, I grabbing the smaller one, and made his way to his room. It wasn't close to mine but it wasn't far either, and I didn't know how I felt about it.

I handed him the key Marshall had given me earlier and he opened the door and turned on the light. It was the same layout as mine just less cozy.

"Wow, nice place." He commented.

"Yeah, it is. Ready to go eat and meet everyone?"

"Of course." He said and dropped his bag and grabbed the one I was holding and tossed it in too. He walked out locked the door shoved the key in his pocket and took my hand again. It was easy this way, it was familiar and I had missed it.

"So am I meeting the whole cast?" he asked as I led him to the cafeteria.

"Yeah, Tawni, Grady, Nico and Zora. You might get to meet Mackenzie Fall's cast too, depending." I said

"I might get to meet Chad Dylan Cooper? That would be so sweet."

I rolled my eyes, but he hadn't noticed. "Yeah, Chad is great, he can be super sweet sometimes." I said, and it came out sounding genuine.

"That's awesome. This trip just keeps getting better and better."

I smiled, let go of his hand and crossed my arms over my chest, completely missing his hurt face.

"Its right in here. Please be nice to them, no matter what, I really like them all." I said pleadingly.

"Will do babe." He said.

"They might kind of interrogate you, just to make sure you are good enough for me. I don't know, just do what they say and be sweet please." I added.

I knew how his temper could be, and how he could over react and take things to seriously.

"No worries. Swear it." He leaned down and kissed the top of me head.

I smiled and walked through the door and noticed how most of the heads turned to stare, and even though I hated to admit, the first person I saw was Chad. He seemed blank, which was unusual; he was usually smirking or thinking of ways to piss me off.

The next person I saw was Tawni, and her reaction was priceless. Her eyes seemed to widen and her mouth dropped. That was the impression Andrew had on people.

I looked up to see how he was handling himself and he seemed perfectly at ease. He must have felt me staring and looked down at me, and smiled, his eyes twinkling. He put his arm over my shoulders and pulled me close. I tensed for a second and then relaxed into him, it was natural.

Both Nico and Grady seemed wary, Nico cocking his eyebrow, while Grady tapped his finger to his lips. Zora just continued eating, minding her own business.

We got to the table and I smiled at the group. "Hey guys, I would like you to meet Andrew or Andy."

They all smiled at him and waved. "And Andy, I want you to meet Tawni, Zora, Nico, and Grady." I said and pointed to each of them.

"Great to meet you all, Love the show." He said.

I ducked out from under his arm and looked up at him, "Do you want to get anything to eat?" I asked.

"Nah, I am good. Not really hungry." He told me.

"Well I am just going to see if there is anything worth eating today. Stay here and sit." I said and started to walk toward the food, but first gave Tawni a look and mouthed the words "Be Nice."

I was looking at the food when I felt someone standing behind me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, thinking it was Andy.

"Who is that?" I heard Chad ask.

I turned around to look at Chad. "It is really none of your business," I stared to say but he cut me off.

"Its my business. Is that your 'maybe ex'?"

"Yeah, what is it to you?" I challenged.

"It is nothing, I was just wondering."

Then Andy came over and put his arm around my waist and pulled me close, and I didn't do it exactly because I wanted to, more because Chad was watching but I leaned into his embrace and wrapped my arms around his waist. "What's wrong babe? You seemed upset or angry so I wanted to check on you."

Chad sneered at me and looked over at Andy. Surprisingly he wasn't that much shorter then him. "Chad Dylan Cooper, and you are?" He asked him.

"Oh, sorry dude, I am Andrew or you can call me Andy." He said and extended his hand, which Chad just looked at for a minute before Andrew took it back and glared at him. "Come and sit down Sonny." He said still glaring at Chad.

"Yeah sure thing. Nothing to appealing over here anyway." I said staring at Chad, hoping he got that I just made fun of him. I put on a fake smile and batted my eyelashes, "Chad."

He smiled back with my same fake enthusiasm, "Sonny." Then stopped smiling and looked over at Andrew, "Addy."

"It's Andy." Andrew said and his nostrils began to flare, he was getting mad.

"Lets go Andy, we can talk to the rest of the cast."

We started walking away, Andrews arm still tight around my waist, and he bumped his shoulder against Chad's causing Chad to be pushed aside. That was the first time I ever saw Chad take something without dishing it back twenty times worse.

I sat down next to Nico, and pulled Andy into the seat to my other side. We talked about the show, and Andy talked about back home a little but it was starting to get late. I told everyone I was getting tired and Andy told me he was too, the plane ride was long and he didn't get sleep on it. So we all stood up we said our goodbyes, every one said they liked Andy but I knew I would have to talk to Tawni alone soon. Zora, Grady, Nico and Tawni all walked away. The Cafeteria was still crowded with kids because it wasn't that late. I was going to go one way while Andy went the other.

"Well Sunshine, it's been a hell of a day." Andy said and it made me smile.

"You are correct." I said. "But I need to head that way." I said and pointed.

"Do you want me to walk you?" He asked.

"No, its okay. But I will see you tomorrow morning, just call me." I said.

"Will do Sunshine." He said and wrapped his arms around me, pressing me close against his hard abs and I wrapped my arms around his waist. I sighed, this is something I especially missed, he always made me feel wanted.

"Okay babe. I will see you in the morning." He said and put his finger under my chin, tilting my face towards his. He leaned in and kissed me. My eyes fluttered closed and it was exactly as I remembered it, soft and sweet. He kept kissing me, and I opened my eyes and out of the corner of my eye could make out Chad, staring at me, watching me, so I just closed me eyes again and tried my best to not picture him while I kissed Andy.

Andrew leaned away after a few more moments before lightly kissing my forehead. "I have missed that more then anything else." He said and smiled.

I smiled back and then softly said, "Yeah, I should go though. See you tomorrow." I stepped away from him and turned around and walked quickly toward my room, not glancing back at Andrew who still was smiling or Chad who I could feel staring at me the entire time.

I got to my room unlocked the door stepped inside and shut it behind me leaning against it. I locked it, tossed my keys on the coffee table and walked to my dresser drawer taking out a pair of orange short shorts, and an old deep green tank top and quickly changed. I walked to the bathroom and I brushed my teeth, and was brushing my hair when I heard a knock on my door. I called out 'One Second' and put my brush down. I made my way over to the door and opened it. The figure in the doorway put them arm out to the side and barged in, their arm wrapping around my waist shoving me further inside. They turned around shut the door and twisted around to stare at me, they were breathing heavily, their Glittering eyes intently looking at me.

* * *

Hope that is satisfactory!

Ill try and update quicker from now on.

Please Read and Review!!


	4. Confused

**Sonny with a chance**

**I Am so proud I updated so fast.**

**Please Review. i need some so boost my writing self esteem**

**Chapter 4- Confusing**

"Oh my god. What are you doing here?" I asked alarmed. "Did anyone see you come in?" I walked back to the door, brushing past him and opened it, peeking out and looking both directions. The coast was clear, so I had to assume so was I.

He just kept staring at me.

"Hello. We have rules here, there isn't allowed to be boys in girls rooms past curfew. And what do you know?" I said looking at my phone. "Its past curfew. I could get in trouble. So what are you doing here?"

"Would you please calm down?" He asked, looking at me, frustrated.

I put my hands on my hips and just looked at him.

He sighed walked over grabbed my hand and pulled me with him to the couch and sat down yanking me down next to him.

"Fine, I am calm. Seriously though what are you doing here?" I asked again.

He ran his hands up his face and through his sandy blond hair, " I don't even know myself."

"Chad, won't you get in trouble for being out late, and in a girls room? Doesn't your show have rules?" I asked

"Yeah, but I am Chad Dylan Cooper, I don't get in trouble." He said with superiority.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, almighty Chad, What do you want?"

He exhaled noisily and said, "I don't know, to talk?"

I softened up a little, "Okay. About what?"

He leaned back and crossed his legs, making himself comfortable. "Well a few things I would guess."

I gestured for him to keep going.

"Well let's just start with Andy." He said, but spat out the word 'Andy'.

I braced myself, "Yeah. What about him?"

"I must say I'm surprised of you. I thought you had better taste." He said.

"Well, I was beginning to doubt myself, I mean I talk to you don't I?" I asked.

He made a face, "Very funny. Seriously though Sunny, What the hell are you doing with a jerk like him?"

"He isn't a jerk." I said, folding my arms across my chest and turning more towards him, "You were a jerk. You looked at his hand as if it were diseased."

"For all I know, he could be."

"Why are you always like this?" I inquired, loudly.

"I am not always a jerk. You know that." He said looking at me, squinting his eyes, almost trying to find something on me.

"What are you staring at?"

"I am trying to find the girl who has better sense then the one I am talking to right now. This girl isn't the Sonny Monroe I know."

"How would you know Chad? Its not like you ever get to try and know me, you are always pulling pranks or up to something for yourself."

"What?" he asked getting angry.

"Yeah."

"I can't believe you said that." He said shaking his head and looked the opposite way.

I took a deep breath and shut my eyes, trying to calm myself down. I knew I had crossed the line, since the first time I met Chad, he has only gotten to be a better person. When he was my 'biggest fan' or pretended to be my fake date. I shouldn't have told him he only does things for himself.

I opened my eyes and found Chad just staring at me. I blushed slightly and said, "Listen Chad. I am sorry. That was uncalled for, I didn't mean to call you a jerk, you have actually done some sweet things for me."

He gave me a half smile and said, "Thanks, but I know I can be a jerk sometimes too. I'm sorry for yelling at you like I just did. Nevertheless Sonny, I am not sure about this guy. I know it may sound crazy but I don't want him to hurt you and you be sad, otherwise you wouldn't be the Sonny I know and sometimes I even like."

I Smiled. I didn't know that Chad cared, at all. It was unexpected and so was the response I had.

I leaned over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. It was an awkward hug because of our positions but he hugged me back anyway. I, again, felt the way his muscled arms enclosed around me, the contours of his biceps firm against my ribcage.

I backed away after a moment too long and looked at him blushing slightly. "Chad, you surprised me with that, Thanks. But I think I may know what I am doing though, I hope at least."

He sighed and looked down, shaking his head.

"Hey," I said and he looked up at me expectantly. " I am the same Sonny Monroe you know and love to hate." I smiled. "I will be cautious though, I know him well enough to do that."

"Promise?" He asked.

"Pinky promise." I said and stuck out my pinkie. He rolled his eyes but he wound his pinkie around mine all the same and then smiled.

I stood up in front of him and said, "It's late."

He just shrugged.

"Well that's code for, its time for you to leave."

He stayed seated and just stared at me. I saw his eyes start to graze over my body subtly, down over the tight fitting tank top to my dark orange short shorts, down my legs and back up and looked me dead in the eye and cocked his eyebrow at me and pursed his lips.

His deep stare sent shivers down my body making my body quiver but he just kept on staring in to my eyes.

"This is what you wear in your room? He asked nonchalantly.

I shrugged and said, "Sometimes, but I don't know why you are asking."

"If you do, I might have to come visit more often." He said am gave me a devilish smile.

I rolled my eyes and tried to hide my scarlet red cheeks. "I don't think so."

"Oh come on Sonny, Lighten up." He said, still seated.

"Its late." I repeated for the third time.

"Not really. Can't we just hang out for a little bit?" he asked.

I sighed irritated, "Chad, You are so confusing."

"I am not, just five minutes, then I will sneak out like I was never here. Please."

I covered my hands over my face for a second, and then let them slide down. I plopped back down next to him, closer this time and brought my legs up to rest on the other cushion. "Fine five minutes, but only because you said please."

He smiled and stayed quiet momentarily before saying, "I still have to take you out for dinner."

"Chad, you don't have to do that."

"I not only need to, but I want to." He said avoiding my stare, but I still noticed the blush creep up his neck.

"Okay, well since you are the one taking me out, when?"

"I don't want to wait to long, so how about tomorrow night. Maybe dinner and a movie?" He said.

"Well Andy is still in tomorrow night." I saw Chad's fixed stare and changed my mind. "But I am sure he can find something else to do." I looked at him through a sideways glance and saw him smile.

"That sounds good then?" he asked.

"Yeah, sounds great but a few things." I said, and he looked at me, waiting. "I am warning you now, Andrew is in for the rest of the week." Chad just scowled but stayed silent. " And I must say, the dinner and a movie sounds an awful lot like a date."

Chad blushed a deep crimson red, and stuttered a little, "Oh, yeah. Well, its um, you know, just a thing, with ugh, friends, you know how it um, goes."

I just laughed, it was kind of funny to see Chad nervous and struggle for the right words.

"Yeah, I know. Sounds good, but I am sorry to say your five minutes are up."

He looked a little sad but composed himself and stood up. "Maybe we could make this routine, just without the shouting and anger."

I smiled and started walking to the door. "Well it wasn't that bad, maybe you could stop by once a week to start out with."

"I will just come by when I want, I mean I am Chad Dylan Cooper, I do what I want."

I laughed. He was so arrogant. "Oh, okay. Then I will see you when you want to talk."

"I will definitely see you for our um, make up," He paused and squinted his eyes. "Thing."

"Yeah, I will see you tomorrow. Text me." I said smiling.

"Later Sonny." He said and opened his arms.

I smiled and walked into them, his hugs were one of the best things I ever felt. Every time his arms gripped around my waist holding me securely I wanted to melt. I clutched my arms around his waist and pushed myself closer, feeling his rippled abs through his t-shirt and my tank top. I trembled a little, and I know he felt my shiver too. I blushed but didn't want to let go yet but knew I had to.

Just as I was about to let him go, he sighed and then whispered, "I can't want until tomorrow night." Then he let me go, and opened the door and walked out, leaving it open so I could watch him leave, but just before he rounded the corner he looked back at me and winked.

I stepped back inside, locked it and leaned back against it and slid down to the floor and groaned. _Why now? Why was Chad not being a Jerk now? I wondered to myself. _I took out my cell phone and texted Tawni

**OMG, weirdest night EVER!!! Meeting tomorrow morning, your room, as soon as I get up, which will be early. Beware! **

_That's Okay girlie, we need to talk any way. Just text me when your on your way! She replied._

I groaned again and stood up and walked to my bed and climbed in and my thoughts went to Chad. The last thing I remember thinking before drifting off to sleep was that if his hugs were the best things I ever felt, what were his kisses like?

I woke up with a sharp intake of air, and sat up. I had a weird dream but it was hard to remember the little details, the main plot was Andrew was attacking Chad because Chad had kissed me. He was about to kill him when I woke up. It was so strange, but it all felt so real but that was impossible. I looked at the clock, 8:04 AM. I wiped away the light cold sweat from my forehead and stretched. I kicked my feet off the bed and went to hop in the shower, 15 minutes later I was done and putting on my plain black skirt, hot pink quarter length top and black heels, clean cut but still cute. I did a quick brush of my teeth and hair and dialed Tawni's number. I picked up my key locked the door as I left. Tawni answer as soon as I shut the door and said, "Hello?" Her voice was high and peppy even in the morning.

"Good Morning darling." I said, "I am on my way right now."

"That's fine just walk in, my door is unlocked." She said.

"See you in a second." I said and hung up and got to her door a second later and walked in. "Told you a second."

"Kay, don't care. Sit." She said and patted the seat next to her. I kicked the door shut and walked swiftly to her and sat down. "Now talk."

"You first, what do you think of Andy?"

"Hmm, well I am not sure but seems to be decent guy, a little quick tempered, but good all the same."

"You think so?" I asked.

"Duh, he got mad at Chad for only making you mad and then not shaking his hand."

I laughed, "No silly. I meant that he was a good guy."

She flushed a light pink and said, "Oh, yeah I think so, but no matter what, you have the better judgment with him since you have known him longer."

"I suppose you are right, and I want to believe that he's good but I cant help but feel," I paused and shook my head. "I'm not sure, just not close with him."

"Well you are just going to have to figure that out on your own. Now what was so strange about you night??" she asked, intrigued.

"Right! As soon as you all left Andrew and I just stood there talking and he pulled me into a hug then kissed me, and it was nice, I missed kissing him." I said.

"Huh, well that isn't that bad. Not bad at all really." She said and winked at me. I laughed and blushed red.

"Oh goodness Tawni, that's embarrassing!"

"What? He is delicious. I am surprised of your good taste."

"Wow, that's funny, Chad said I had horrible taste last night."

"Wait. When did Chad come in this story? I feel like he is always creeping into your stories."

I rolled my eyes. "That's because he is. Anyhow, when Andrew and me were kissing, I opened my eyes for a second and saw Chad just watching me so I closed them again. He doesn't know I saw him staring though."

"Ew! That is _so_weird!" Tawni squealed.

I just laughed, "Yeah, I know, and there is more!"

"Oh! Tell me, tell me." she said bouncing up and down.

"So I went back to my room and changed quickly and heard a knock on my door, and guess who it is?"

"Who? Andrew?"

"Nope."

"Chad?!" She screamed.

I nodded my head, "Mhmm."

"So freaky." She said.

"Well gets freakier. So he barges in and tells me Andy is a bad person and I am being stupid for liking him. Then I screamed back, but apologized cause it was uncalled for, and he did too. Afterwards he like gave me a 'once over' and it was so weird. Oh! And also, like were going out for a non-date, date tonight. It makes no sense but nothing about my relationship with Chad does. One more thing, as he was leaving we hugged, and oh-my, it was so nice, he gives amazing hugs, and as he left he turned back and winked." I said.

Tawni just stood there staring at me, only blinking.

"Hello! Earth to Tawni."

"Sorry, I am just in shock that Chad Dylan Cooper has a heart."

"No one was more surprised, then Chad Dylan Cooper himself."

We both laughed and then Tawni stopped all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"You have a date with Chad?" She asked, her eyes widening.

"Technically it is classified as a date, but to us no. He just wanted to make up for being mean to me."

"Chad is always mean to you? Why is it different now? Or what about if he is mean to Nico or me? Do we get a date?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know, you should ask him. Next time you talk. Until then I don't have an answer."

She put up her hands in surrender and said, "Whoa there. Calm down killer."

I laughed, "I am calm. Speaking of love interests though, what about your boy? Haven't heard you mention him since the date."

"Oh, Jake, He's great. We talked for a hour last night, and he keeps sending me cute texts." She blushed.

"Hey! We should double!" I exclaimed.

"Me and Jake, and you and who? Andrew or Chad? I can't keep track."

"Oh, har de har har. You are _so_ funny." I say sarcastically and hit her with a pillow from the couch.

We got into a huge pillow fight; once we stopped I took a deep breath and told her I was going to go watch a movie in my room. She told me to come back before the non-date to get ready.

As I was walking back, I decided to make a quick stop or two. My first one was going to be at the cafeteria, I was hungry. It was pretty empty so I just grabbed a apple and made my way to Andy's room.

I got there, took a bit of my apple and was about to knock on the door when I heard muffled talking so I leaned against the door to try and here. I could only hear some words. It was Andy talking on what I could only assume was the phone.

"Well what do you want me to do?" He sounded angry. "Oh yeah, that's a real good idea. That will totally work." I could hear the sarcasm leaking out of his mouth. I wondered what he was talking about. "That is so stupid Vic, if this is going to work we are doing it my way. I got to go, Ill call you later babe, bye." And he hung up.

Who the hell was 'Vic' and why was he calling her babe? What was this plan? I wondered to myself.

I didn't really want to find out so I just turned on my heels, walked over to the studio across the lot and into his dressing room.

Chad was in his makeup chair, texting someone, so he didn't notice me. I Snuck up behind him and covered his eyes, he gasped and I tried not to laugh.

I made my voice deep and whispered in his ear, "Guess who?"

He took a deep breath and then smirked, "Sonny."

I dropped my hands to his shoulders. "How did you know?"

"I will tell you tonight at dinner."

"Okay." I said shrugging. I walked over to his love seat and sat down.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of having Sonny Monroe in my dressing room?" He asked.

"I wasn't planning on coming here, but this is where my feet took me."

"Hmm, why is that?"

"I don't know," I said and bit my lower lip. "I was going to watch a movie and was going to see if you wanted to join me, but never mind, we are going to see one tonight." I said and stood up.

"Um, okay?" he said and squinted his eyes. "You going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I will be fine. We can talk tonight. I should go anyway, see you later Chad."

"You just got here." He said, raising his voice slightly.

"Yeah, I know that. I don't know if I was supposed to come. Just text me later." I said and walked to the door. "Thanks for talking, even if it was brief."

"Anytime. This is what we do now remember? See you later Monroe."

I quickly walked out of the door, and ran back to my room unlocking it and slamming it behind me. I put on the first movie I saw, '10 Things I Hate About You' and sat for the next two hours, pushing my complicated life, out of my thoughts.

* * *

The ending to this one isnt so good but next chapter will be good with a little more SonnyxChad going on.

Please review!!


	5. Breathtaking

**Chapter 5- Breathtaking**

**I am so sorry this took so long to write, I tend to get stuck on weekends. I got inspiration, as I was writing hope you all like it. Please R&R and tell me your favorite quote, I did think I put some sweet things; From Chad Mostly.**

**Sorry for taking so long again, but have no fear, next chapter is already in the works!!**

Disclaimer- I do not own Anything Sonny with A Chance related, or Burberry, or anything that is real. I won nothing but this plot, and its not worth much.

I woke up about an hour after the movie was over. I wasn't even tired when I fell asleep; it just gave me time to steer clear of the thoughts going around in my head. I sat up looked at my phone, 4 missed calls and two unread text messages. I laughed to myself; I was getting more popular by the hour. The four missed calls were all from Andy, oops. The text message from Andy read: _Hey Babygirl. I don't know where you are, I called you to get breakfast but you aren't answering and I even stopped by your room but there was no response, I am kind of worried. Call me, we can get dinner!_

Well that was going to be hard to do, considering I had a non-date with Chad.

The next text was from Chad, it said: _So, I was thinking I will pick you up tonight at seven, then we can get dinner then see a movie, your choice. I know, I'm being generous. Just text me the movie you want to see. Prepare your self for a night on the town with Chad Dylan Cooper. It will be like something you have never experienced. Talk to you later, and don't forget to tell me which movie."_

Well damn. How does one prepare themselves for a night with Chad Dylan Cooper? I wasn't sure what to wear, or how to do my make up, so I guess it was time to call in the expert.

I dialed her number and was glad she didn't ignore my call.

"What's going on?" I heard her high voice say.

"Can you come to my room and give me a makeover?"

"Oh my god. Sonny Monroe wants Tawni Hart to give her a makeover?" She said, her voice full of enthusiasm.

I sighed, "yes."

"Why?" She asked, now skeptical.

"No reason, just would you?"

"Of course, I don't pass up an opportunity to make the world a little bit more beautiful, that would be cruel." She said. "I will be over in a few minutes, if you didn't already shower this morning, go take now."

"Don't worry, that's taken care of, I will see you soon." I said and hung up.

It was five minutes later when I head a knock on the door, I got up and looked through the peephole and saw it was Tawni. I opened the door for her and saw the chest of make-up and other things.

"What is all this?" I almost screamed. I didn't think I needed that much work.

She laughed a little, "Don't worry its not all for you. Its just everything in one."

I breathed a sigh of relief and walked to sit down at my vanity.

"So all this is for Chad?" She asked, eyebrows raised to the ceiling.

"No. Chad knows what how I am, he wouldn't expect anything different."

"Exactly, Chad would be shocked that there is something different about you."

"I am doing this for me, but Chad might have a reaction to it. I don't care about that though."

"Okay, if you say so. Any thing you want done?" She asked.

"Nope, just go to town." I said and shut my eyes for the next two and a half hours I sat still, getting made over with a curling iron, hair spray, eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner, blush, lipstick, lip-gloss, and other things I didn't know the names for.

When I got to look in the mirror I was shocked with the results. I looked completely different, my normally sparsely wavy hair had bouncy curls, and my generally makeup free face had every type you could think of but still looked natural. I turned around to face Tawni and broke out into a wide grin.

"Tawni!" I squealed. "I, um, look so, like," I couldn't think of how I felt.

"I think you look really pretty." She said, smiling back.

My mouth dropped open. "You complimented someone other then yourself!"

Her mouth dropped open as well. "Oh my god! I did."

I started to laugh. "I guess there is a first for everything."

"Yeah, I guess so. But back to reality, what are you wearing?"

I opened my moth to speak but shut it. "I don't know."

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?"

"I don't know what to wear, I am sure Chad will take me somewhere nice but then a movie after. What does one wear to that?"

"I feel like a good bet would be nice shirt, but then jean and heels." She said. "Mind if I look in your closet?"

"Be my guest." I said and flopped down on the couch and turned on the Television, some mindless reality show on MTV.

I could hear Tawni mumbling 'ew' or 'eh' and on the occasion, 'what is this'. I just kept smiling and shaking my head, tying my best to ignore her. After a while she came out holding a pair of white heels with a tie around the ankle and black skinny jeans.

"Well you own nothing that I am thinking of, were going to my room and grabbing a shirt that is perfect. It's strapless though, so quick and change your bra.

I laughed. "Yes ma'am." I ran into my closet and swiftly changed and came back out. We walked to Tawni's room and she went straight into her closet. She came back out with a strapless gauzy ocean blue top that was tight to my ribcage and then billowed out and went slightly past my waist.

I smiled. "Surprisingly, I like it."

"Well, after I bought it I found I didn't like it, so I have never even worn it."

"Well let me go change into my outfit real fast." I walked over to her, grabbed my pants and shoes and went into her bathroom and quickly changed. I walked out and Tawni just stared at me, wide eyed like a deer in the headlights.

"Um, you are making me uncomfortable." I said.

"Wow, its just, you look really out of the ordinary." I made a face, and she quickly added, "In a good way."

I smiled, "Well, its all thanks to you."

Then I heard the air vent open and Zora say, "Yowza!"

I looked up, self-conscious again. "Is it bad?"

"No! Not at all, you look pretty. Actually I am going to call Grady and Nico, they need to see you." Zora said and dialed one of their numbers as I protested. "Yeah, come to Tawni's room, Sonny looks so, weird."

"Wow, thanks a lot Zora."

"I just said that, because they will come faster."

Less then a minute later there was pounding coming from the door.

"Told you so." Zora said, but was now standing right next to me, making me scream.

"How do you do that?"

"It's a talent really." She said and smiled.

Tawni let them in and they both stopped dead in their tracks.

"Hubba Hubba." Grady said, making me blush.

"Damn girl. What's the occasion?" Nico said, stepping closer eying me closely, making me blush an even deeper shade of scarlet.

"Oh, no reason." I said, and gave Tawni a look.

She smirked and said. "She's going out with Chad Dylan Cooper."

They all gasped.

I rolled my eyes, "Really, were doing this still?"

"Sonny! What about Andrew? And hello, Chad is our rival." Nico said.

"It's not even a date, he is trying to be nice to me."

"Whatever. What about Andrew?"

"What about him?"

"Aren't you guys dating?" Grady asked.

"No. Not really at least."

"Mhmm, I bet your not." Zora said.

"Actually Nico, Grady. Could you guys do me a favor?" I asked, biting my lower lip.

"Depends." They both said in unison.

"Think you could hang out with him tonight while I am out? Pretty please." I begged.

They whispered to each other on what to do, and then turned back and crossed their arms over their chests. "Yeah, because the guy seems cool. You owe us then." Nico said.

I beamed at them. "Great! Thank you both!"

My phone vibrated and I looked at it. It was text message from Chad. _So, What movie are we seeing later?_

I texted back: _Well, I know there is a Drive In showing older movies, want to go do that?_

He replied almost immediately: _Yeah, sounds great. I will pick you up in 15 minutes. See you soon._

I looked up from my phone to see the whole cast staring at me, each expression different. Tawni was smiling, Nico looked angry, Grady seemed suspicious, Zora looked confused.

I smiled at all of them. "Hey, this is going to be fine. Here Nico, this is Andrew's number. Be nice to him." I said and sent Nico a text with Andy's number in it. "Tawni thanks for the makeover again." I said and twirled. "And Zora, stay out of trouble." I said giving her a playful look. "Well, I need to go. I will talk to you guys later. Tawni, I will text you if I can." I said and started to walk to the door.

Nico called out, "Hey Sonny." I stopped and turned back. "You really do look lovely." Grady and Zora nodded, while Tawni gave me the thumbs up.

I blushed and said, "Thanks Nico. See you later." With that I walked out of Tawni's room and made my way to the front of the building.

I got there with a few minutes to remain and sat on the bench and began to get nervous, which I wasn't sure why.

Finally, I heard a car stop in front of the building, but I didn't look up. I did hear a car door open and slam shut, but the engine was left on.

"Sonny?" I heard Chad say, thoroughly confused.

I stood up and gave a half smile. "Hey Chad."

"Sonny. Wow, you look," he started to say.

I helped him out, "Weird, Different, strange, odd, unusual, the list can keep going." I said laughing.

He shook his head, still unable to speak.

"Well, Tawni and Nico said I looked pretty."

"Pretty doesn't do you justice. I was thinking more along the lines of Beautiful, Striking, Gorgeous, Stunning, Dazzling, just to name a few." He said, and smiled at me.

I blushed a vivid crimson and looked away, a smile plastered on my face.

I turned back; my cheeks still tinted pink and tried to talk, but stuttered, "Well, Th-Thanks, Chad. I appreciate it."

"It's nothing, really." He said walking closer to me, and stopped right in front on me. "Now shall we? The chariot awaits." He added and pointed to the convertible.

"Yes, lets." I said and he grabbed my hand and led me to the passenger door, he opened it for me, helped me in, and shut it behind me.

He walked around to the drivers side and climbed in. "I just want to give you a heads up, that the restaurant were going to, there tends to be paparazzi, and you are out with Chad Dylan Cooper, a real celebrity, so they will hassle us."

"And I am Sonny Monroe, I can handle myself." I said confidently.

He just chuckled a little, "Whatever you say Monroe."

As we drove it stayed mostly silent but it wasn't awkward, as I would've imagined, it was comfortable.

"Okay, it is right around the corner, be prepared."

I gave him a smirk all my own and said "Lets do this."

He pulled his car up, and a valet came and took the car keys from him and got in, Chad walked around and helped me out of the car and we were immediately swarmed by paparazzi. There were lights flashing and I heard a lot of people calling both our names, trying to get our attention.

Above all the screaming, and shouting, I heard Chad whispering close in my ear, "Just smile, and stay calm. It will all be over soon."

I did smile too, not because he told me too, but because he was being caring, because at that moment I felt his hot hand wrap around my waist, because I instinctively leaned into him, placing my hand gently on his chest.

We stopped for a moment and we just smiled, letting them get their photos and I didn't mind.

I wasn't sure if I even cared when they started saying things like, "You guys are an adorable couple." Or, "Hollywood's new teen 'IT' couple alert!"

Chad finally put his hand up, and said "We have reservations." Surprisingly enough, they did move some, enough for us to get by. I kept smiling, even once we were inside, away from the maddening crowd.

I gapped once we were inside it was beautiful.

"Wow, Chad. This place must be expensive, are you sure you wouldn't want to just go to the drive in?"

"I am positive."

We walked up to the podium, when the host saw Chad coming he put on a smile and greeted us both. "Mr. Cooper, as always, lovely to see you." He then turned to me and said, "You must be Ms. Monroe. I must say Mr. Cooper, she is exquisite, you chose perfectly."

I blushed but Chad spoke up, "Actually I am lucky enough that Sonny chose me." That only made me blush deeper, by the end of the night I was sure my cheeks would be permanently pink.

"Well your table is ready." He said and grabbed two menus and walked towards a table, in a darker lit area with no one in the surrounding area.

The host was about to pull my chair out for me when Chad came over and did the gesture instead. I looked at him and commented, "Very gentlemanly." Before I sat down.

He sat across from me and just stared at me for a few moments. Then he shook his head and opened his menu. I wasn't sure why he did that, but shrugged it off as nothing.

"What is good here?" I asked.

"Hmm, I like to get the chicken with lemon sauce on it and salad on the side." He said.

I silently laughed and sighed. "Hmm, I might get the ravioli or the chicken with cream sauce and noodles."

Our waiter, Adam, came over and asked what we would like, I ordered a Soda pop while Chad ordered a lemon water.

"What's with you and Lemons?"

"Nothing, I like them that's all." He said shrugged.

"Okay, so let me ask you." I said and he looked up, waiting. "How glad are you to be on this Non-date, date?" I laughed.

He stayed straight faced and said, "Extremely pleased."

I Looked away and bit my lip. This was getting harder by the moment, trying to resist his charm.

I cleared my throat, and softly added, "Me too."

I looked up through my lashes and saw him smiling slightly. He opened his mouth to say something, but then Adam came with our drinks and took our orders.

"Think those picture will be all over?" I asked.

"Yeah, everywhere." He said, smiling fully.

After a moment I said, "Well at least I look decent."

"What did I tell you, you look better then decent, closer to breathtaking I think."

I smiled, and then remembered something. "Hey Chad."

"Yes?"

"Earlier, when I covered your eyes, how did you know it was me?"

"Oh," he said, and flushed a tad. "Well two ways."

"Care to elaborate?"

He sighed and said, "Well, one is that voice you used, it was on a sketch you did."

My eyes widened, "You watched So Random!?"

"Maybe once or twice. I have to know the competition." He said, avoiding eye contact, which made me know he was lying but decided not to push it. "The other way?"

"You have this scent, you always smell of it, almost as if it follows you around."

"Is it good?" I asked self-conscious.

"It's wonderful. What is it?"

"Burberry, I think?" I touched my collarbone and said, "I have some on now. Want to see if this is it?"

He blushed slightly, and said "Um, sure,"

I leaned across the table, and so did Chad. I tilted my head to the side and felt his warm breath on my skin, making me shiver. I heard him sigh and lean back, "That's it. That's you." He had a half smile on his face.

I gnawed on my lower lip, suppressing a smile, but then the waiter came.

We said out thanks and we both started to eat, as we were silently eating I took out my phone and texted Tawni, Nico and Grady, saying: _Chad took me to The Floral Lily, __**(NA, I made it up)**__ It's amazing, Ill tell you more about it tomorrow._

I Sighed and ate more. We kept talking about useless things; it was easy to talk with him, effortless.

It was about twenty minutes later when we were both laughing about a future episode of Mackenzie Falls, how it was so far fetched, when we heard the host telling someone he had to leave.

"But I need to see someone who is here. It wont take long." The voice said and we heard footsteps coming this way. We saw him, before he saw us.

"What is he doing here?" I heard Chad ask angrily.

I could only shrug, my eyes still glued to the scene unfolding before me.

His eyes locked with mine and he made a beeline straight to me. I gulped audibly, loud enough for Chad to notice and look at me, worried. Even though he should be worried for himself.

He was right in front of me when he spoke, "Sonny."

"Andrew." I said, my voice wavering.

"What are you doing? Out with him." He said, not looking at Chad when he said him.

"Its nothing Andrew." I said, and I saw Chad's face fall slightly, before he composed himself but not to be content; he was pissed.

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"It is. How did you know where I was?" I asked suddenly.

"I saw it on a text in Nico's phone. Not that you bothered to tell me you were on a date, or out even."

"I don't belong to you." I said, getting defensive.

"Were dating, I should know when you are with another guy, don't you think?" Andrew asked.

"You're dating this fool?" Chad asked incredulously.

"No." I said looking at both of them "I am not."

"Really?" Andrew asked, getting angrier by the second.

"Really. And I think you should leave." I said, softly, looking away.

"Not unless you are coming with me." Andrew said, his voice hard.

Chad stood up and walked in front of Andrew, making him falter backwards. "You heard her."

"I did, but she's coming with me, not staying with some tool like you."

"She doesn't seem to think so. Just leave before you make more of an ass out of yourself." Chad said assertively.

Andrew poked Chad in the chest a few times. "Watch your self pretty boy."

"Like you scare me." Chad sneered.

I stood up and stood in between them. "Not here. Andy, Go, Now!"

Andrew was breathing harshly, his nostrils flaring. "Fine. I will see you tomorrow." He said and started backing away. "Oh, and Chad be careful."

"Is that a threat?" Chad asked, stepping closer.

"Take it whatever way you want to." Andrew said and turned around and left.

I covered my face with my hands and sighed heavily. How embarrassing. I felt Chad walk closer and put his hand on my arm. I let him pull my hands away from my face, and saw him smiling.

"What?" I asked irked.

"Only you could find a guy from 'innocent' Wisconsin who would be ready to tear another guys face off without a second thought." He said and shook his head.

I smiled a little, "Thanks for making me feel better."

He shrugged, "Its nothing, but I do think it kind of ruined dinner. Good thing we were basically done eating anyway. I will grab the check and we can go to the drive in. Sound good?" He asked.

"Sounds great." I said, and had the urge to hug him.

Whenever I was around Chad I didn't think, I always acted on impulse. So I flung myself at him and held him tight but only for a split second. When I stepped back he seemed dazed, his expression made me laugh. He snapped out of it, just as the waiter came over. He handed him the check. Chad barely glanced at it; he took out his wallet, tossed down a couple twenties and smiled at me.

"Ready to go?" he asked, his hand outstretched to me.

"Completely." I said, and placed my hand in his, our fingers intertwining. My icy hands compliment his excessively hot ones.

He led me out to the entrance of the restaurant but not before tenderly whispering in my ear "We can do this again." With that he pulled us back out into the crowd of picture hungry photographers.

The valet saw Chad and instantly ran to get his car. We walked over to the curb, and the paparazzi started shouting questions at us.

"Where are you two lovebirds going next?"

Chad responded coolly, "The movies."

"How long have you been dating? How does this affect your Television shows? Do you think this will last?"

Other questions were shouted but Chad avoided them easily, until I heard one say, "Kiss her."

I saw Chad look at me out of the corner of his eyes and then back, "We don't like a lot of PDA. Sorry guys."

I smiled and let go of his hand, and put my right hand on his right shoulder and my left on his chest. His right hand grabbed my hand that was on his chest, holding it there, and his left wound around my waist. I leaned against him and smiled and saw that he was too. I pushed myself onto my tiptoes and gave me a light kiss on his cheek, and saw even more flashed go off as I did.

Just then the valet pulled up with his car and the other valet opened the door for me and I waved to the photographers and climbed into the car. I saw Chad walk around the front of the car, seeming unaware of his surroundings. The valet let him in and shut the door behind him. We both buckled up and Chad started to drive to the Drive In.

We stayed quiet on are way there, just enjoying the sounds of the background noises, and the feel of the wind on our faces, the top of his car was still down. We got to the theater in no time and found a great spot towards the middle.

* * *

**I know Random place to end, but now they have more time together!! Please read and review, Sorry again for taking so long, i did have some major writers block. Any ideas On movie to see? I am not sure which to pick because at Drive In's they can be old or new.**


	6. Need

**Chapter 6- Need**

**I am so sorry, I am becoming terrible at continuous writing. Sorry for the long update waits. I have been so busy with Studying for Finals coming up, along with planning a friends Birthday party! Its very stressful. I know this chapter is shorter then the rest of them, and I am sorry about that. But!!! It is Jam Packed with information!!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Sonny with a Chance or anything related to it. Nor do I Own Gossip Girl! **

I was sitting next to the boy who held an interest to me, I wasn't sure how to explain it, it was like a gravitational pull; I was being pulled toward him, but I was able to fight against it.

It was getting harder to resist him though. As Oscar Wilde had once said, I can resist everything but temptation and Chad was becoming more tempting every second. We were parked in his car; the top still down, a light breeze was ruffling my curled hair and giving my arms light goose bumps. At least that's what I kept telling myself, that it was the insignificant breeze rather then Chad sitting next to me, his body heat radiating off of him.

We were waiting for the movie to start, it was Grease, a movie I had seen hundreds of times and could probably recite all of the lines, but would refrain from it so Chad would think I was weird.

The Snack Shop song was on, and Chad turned to me. "Hey, I know we just ate. I was going to get a Soda. Would you want a Soda and candy?"

"Yeah, but I don't know what kind. Mind if I come with?"

"Of course not." He said and he started to get out of the car.

I opened the door and started walking around and meet him.

"I would've opened the door for you if you had waited." He said.

"I know, but I could handle it once tonight."

He laughed and started walking toward the concession area. I fell in step beside him and asked, "What candy are you getting?"

"Hm, probably something sour. It's one of the rewards I give myself. You?"

"I have no idea, all sweets are my weakness." I said and laughed.

"Well, I could buy you one of everything if you want."

"No, that is quite alright. You know, that just cause you have money doesn't mean you have to flash it around all the time. I would've been fine if we got fast food."

"Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do fast food." He scoffed.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, whatever."

We got to the snacks and Chad immediately picked out Sour Patch Kids, I was looking around when I spotted a box of Gob stoppers, one of my favorite candies. I smiled and pointed to them. Chad bought us our candy and each our own medium soda, Dr. Pepper for me, Sprite for him.

"I thought you would get water." I said as we walked back to his car.

"They didn't have any lemon water." He responded with a smirk.

We got in the car and the song was finishing up and the movie was about to start.

"I hope this is an okay choice."

"This is a fine choice." He said

"You sure? Cause you can pick something else, a newer movie."

"Sonny, relax. Grease is a classic."

I smiled and did relax. I got comfortable and opened my candy just as the movie began.

We were watching and it was about thirty minutes in, when Sandy was eating lunch and singing about her summer love. I started to sing in my head when I saw movement to my left. I glanced over and saw Chad mouthing the words to Danny Zuko's singing. I smiled but tried to not pay attention to him so he wouldn't stop. It was cute really, added to his charm.

Chad turned to stare at me and smiled. "Liking the movie?" he asked in a hush.

I nodded slowly trying to avoid his gaze it always got me. "Yeah."

He waited for a few moments, still staring. I finally looked up into his alluring eyes and couldn't help that my body shivered. Chad shrugged off his jacket and handed to me. I blushed and slipped it on. It smelled just the way he did. I mumbled 'thanks' and went back to watching the movie. I shook my head, No, this was not happening. I don't know where our relationship stands but we argue not flirt. No, I repeated to myself again. _No._

Once it was over, I smiled widely and turned to Chad. "Did you like it?"

"Yeah, it was perf-" He started to say but was cut off by a few high-pitched squeals. Girls ran to the driver's side and started saying "OhMyGod" over and over again. They seemed about thirteen years old, One of their mom's were parked in a van a few cars away. She was shaking her head and when I looked at her, she gave me an apologetic smile. I smiled at her and waved my hand dismissively.

I looked back and Chad and he was smiling uncomfortably and was signing a picture of himself from a magazine they had. The little red head glanced up and saw me. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head and screamed, "OhMyGod! Are you guys on a date?"

Chad answered rapidly and said "Yes, and I was just about to take her home. Sorry."

All the girls' smiles fell but came back a moment later. One said, "Well, you make a cute couple. Plus I get to know first. I cant wait to tell the girls at school. Bye!" And she ran off.

I laughed softly and said, "Why don't we get out of here before you get us mobbed."

Chad started his car and slowly drove out, and got back on the road to head back to our studios. I glanced at the clock it was almost 10:30 PM, I was sure I wouldn't be late.

"Can you believe those little girls'? So annoying." He said.

"Hey. Don't say that. You are probably their biggest crush." I said.

"So, they are aggravating. All of them, who just seem to fall over me. It is frustrating."

"Whoa, Chad. Calm down, Its not even anything. This is what you signed up for when you decided to be an actor."

"Sonny, Just Shut Up!" Chad loudly said.

I cringed in my seat and was thankful to be almost home. This was weird, Chad was never directly mean to me, at least not purposefully or being serious. We banter wittily, back and forth but this was different. His voice was harsh and cruel.

As we were pulling into the studio when Chad spoke again, his voice like ice. "Why do you always make me feel terrible about things that never used to bother me before you came?" he pulled up next to my studio.

I looked back him, wondering where the guy before had gone. I opened the door and stepped one foot out and turned back. "You feel bad, because deep down you do care. I just bring it out of you. And I don't know what's gotten into you, but I don't want to find out." I said and stepped out and walking inside. I got the entire way to my room when I realized I still had on his jacket. I took it off and crumpled it in a ball and threw it into the corner. I closed my eyes as I locked the door and realized I smelled of him. I groaned frustrated and walked to the bathroom, kicking off my shoes on the way and took a long scalding hot shower, trying to rub him and the night away from me. I slowly got out, threw on a large 'Wisconsin cheese' shirt, basketball shorts and climbed into bed.

I couldn't fall asleep right away, I just kept replaying tonight's evens over and over again in my head. It was exhausting trying to keep up.

Eventually I feel asleep. It was a little past ten thirty AM when mooing woke my up. One moo, a second moo, third moo and it finally stopped.

I rolled over and went to fall back asleep but the mooing started again. I ignored it, covering my head with a pillow till it stopped. The third cycle it started to moo I finally begrudgingly got up and grabbed my phone that was over on the floor.

"Hello?" I answered irritated, not bothering to look at the Caller ID.

"Sonny." His voice was hard, unemotional.

"Oh, Hi Andrew." I said softening up. I had treated him badly at the restaurant last night, and for what Stupid Chad, Stupid Dylan, and Stupid Cooper.

"We need to talk." He said, still detached.

"That's a good Idea. Can we do it in like two hours, I was still sleeping."

"Oh, late night?" he asked cruelly.

"No, just tired. See you in my room in two hours." I said emphasizing two.

I hung up, tossed my phone on the chair and slowly crawled back into bed, sleeping for the next hour and forty-five minutes.

I woke up, feeling refreshed and walked to the bathroom. I looked kind of terrible with my messy hair and over sized shirt, but it was Andy so I didn't care. I brushed my teeth and sat down turned on the TV. It happened to be Mackenzie Falls; I quickly went to my Tivo and pressed play to watch the latest episode of Gossip Girl.

I was watching Blair and Chuck argue when I heard a loud pounding on the front door so I got up and opened it, to see a very pissed off looking Andy. I slid to the side so he could come in and shut the door. I sat back down to where I was sitting before and waited for him to stop pacing back and forth. Finally he walked over and sat down next to me.

"What were you thinking? I haven't seen you for how long and when I do come, you decide to go on a date with the Teen sensation and jackass extraordinaire that is Chad Dylan Cooper?"

I sighed, "It wasn't a date. He was making amends with me. I don't know what I was thinking though." I looked down.

"Before this, we, go any further I have to know. Do you like him?" he asked.

I pursed my lips and thought deep down. When I looked back at Andrew he seemed so devastated, as if waiting for the blow that would bring him to his knees. So I did what I told myself I would never do to him.

"No, I don't like Chad."

I Lied.

His eyes lightened up and his mouth slowly widened into his half smile I loved. He grabbed the hand that I had on my knee and intertwined our fingers.

"You don't know how glad I am to hear that."

"Me too, so you forgive me for not really doing anything wrong."

"Only if you forgive me for making a scene last night." A slow blush crept up his neck in embarrassment.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." I said and smiled. "I don't have anywhere to be, want to watch Gossip Girl with me? I will restart it."

"I will do anything with you." He leaned down and kissed my cheek lightly.

I Smiled and restarted the show, leaning back against his chest and got comfortable.

Throughout the first half of the show, I had to explain who was who, and who was dating whom. He seemed to slowly get it. His phone rang as I was fast forwarding through a commercial, he glanced at it and ignored the call and put the phone on the coffee table.

That reminded me, "Hey Andy. The other day when I was going to your room I heard you on the phone." His body tensed under mine. I wasn't sure what to do, so I lied again. "I was pretty sure I heard you say Mom so I didn't want to interrupt, I want you to say hi for me next time you talk." He relaxed and kissed the top of my head.

"Oh, course babe."

I knew it wasn't his mom. No one called his or her mom babe but who ever it was seemed to make Andy tense. I guess I would have to do some sneaking.

"Hey, want to do me a huge favor?" I asked sweetly.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Go to the cafeteria and get me a frozen Yogurt, Please." I pouted my lips and he sighed and stood up.

I Stood up too and gave him a kiss and slowly backed him to the door, to make sure he forgot his phone.

He wrapped his hands around my waist and I couldn't help but think that I didn't love the way he held me half as much as I loved it when Chad did.

I pushed myself away and breathed heavily. I patted his face and he seemed dazed as he walked out the door. It was nice to know I had that effect on him.

I ran back and picked up his phone, and it said 'Missed call'. I checked to see who it was, and sure enough it was from a Victoria Postal. I knew her, she was a stuck up snob from Wisconsin who was lusted after by every boy in the school, plus she hated me.

I groaned and shut the phone and put it back where it was, whatever it had to do with her, it wasn't good.

I started to chew on my thumbnail, a bad nervous habit I had since forever, and started to prepare myself to act normal.

There was a knock on the door, which I thought was weird because Andy could have just walked in. I started to laugh as I walked to the door and shouted, "You know, your making me get up for no reason. You could've just walked in." I finished as I opened the door, to see Chad looking at ease in his "School Uniform".

"I know I could've, but I wasn't sure if you would be here." He said and brushed past and sat down on the couch.

I shut the door and had to fight the urge to scream. I turned to face him and walked over, "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? This is our thing remember? We just show up at the others door, unannounced, uninvited."

"Chad, I don't want you here." I said.

"Of course you do Sonny." He said, and then looked at the TV, "Gossip Girl? I love Chuck; I try and personify him." He said looking back at me.

I held back my smile; I didn't want him to know how cute I thought him watching Gossip Girl was.

He looked back at me, and smiled, "Not wearing the same type of outfit I have seen you in recently, huh?"

I blushed and crossed my arms, thinking that the last times he saw me were in my shorts and Cami or the dress, while I walked over to my bedside and grabbed my deep purple silky robe was and slipped it on.

"Again, what are you doing her?" I said while I tied a tight not around my waist.

"Like I said before, to see you."

"And like I said before, I don't want you here. So I think you should go"

"Why?" he asked.

"Chad, last night, remember?"

He started to look uncomfortable, and said "Listen Sonny, I am sorry. I am completely ashamed with the way I behaved. I wasn't acting like myself."

"Are you sure that wasn't the real you?" I asked bitterly.

"Around everyone else, that is me, with you, not a chance."

"I don't know how to respond to that." I whispered earnestly.

"Forgive, that's all you have to do."

I thought about that for a moment, trying to decipher if what he said was honest or he was acting. I couldn't decide and I didn't want to. So I told him, "No Chad. I can't handle your mood swings, I can't handle what ever 'this' is." I made a gesture between us. "I'm sorry Chad, but I can't handle you." I turned away from him, but not before seeing his face go to complete devastation.

I saw him out of the corner of my eye slowly stand up and run his hands through his hair. "Sonny." He said and made a step toward me.

I couldn't help but cringe; he saw but took another step closer. "Please Sonny."

I held my breath as I waited for him to say something else, willing myself not to think of anything else, especially not Andrew.

He opened his mouth to say something but shut it a second later before opening it again, almost as if having an internal debate with himself. When he did speak he spook swiftly and quickly; the words jumbling together. "I can't help but think that you are the only one who understands me. I can be myself around you, the real me. I had lost myself, but then you showed up; you made me remember the real me." He took a deep breath before he continued on, slower this time. "I am afraid, more like terrified, that if I stop talking to you, if I stop being near you, I will revert back to my old ways. I think I need you Sonny Monroe."

I inhaled deeply and fought off the tears that were swimming along my eyelids.

That was the sweetest thing that had ever been said to me, or about me. I wasn't sure what to say to him. How could I tell someone who just said they need me, that I had gone back to the semi-ex?

I turned back to him and tried to keep my face neutral, "Chad." I said softly. "I honestly don't know what you want with me."

"I just want you to not lose faith in me Sonny."

"Truly, I don't know if I can do that. I can't handle you Chad. It's too much. Way too much." I said.

He looked at me; his formerly piercing blue eyes now seemed clouded, darker. Angrier even.

He opened his mouth to say something, but the doorknob turned and Andrew walked in holding two frozen yogurts and saw the scene in front of him. His expression changed from content to severely livid.

* * *

**Sorry again everyone!!!! Hope you like it. Please read and Review. If people didn't, I wouldn't continue on. Tell me what you like and don't. Or what you want to happen!!!**


	7. Gripping

**Chapter 6 Gripping**

I did this all in one sitting, which I am proud of. I guess that is what I have to do from now on; it seemed to work easier. Before I start I want to give a huge thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing and adding this as a favorite, or putting an Update Alert on it. Thank you!!

But huge special thanks go to two people who are my favorites- **I'm-Reading**, Along with **MusicFreak-Twilight**. Both of them give me fantastic reviews, without those I would kind of be at a loss, so special thanks!!!! Really and Truly!

* * *

My mind went blank, and I had no idea what to say. Andy was looking extremely pissed off. His mouth was pursed into a hard tight line, cheeks flushed from anger. His normally bright eyes were dark, enraged. When I looked at Chad his expression was almost a mirrored image. His light lively eyes were dead, boring into mine. Heartbroken maybe? No, that would be impossible.

Neither of them were looking at each other, both were staring at me, both sets of eyes dangerous looking, dark. In unison they both said, "What the hell is he doing here?"

I looked back and forth between them and was getting nervous. My breath was shallow, hollow. I wasn't sure what to say. "Well I, um, was waiting for Andy to come back with yogurt when Chad stopped by, which isn't unusual; so yeah. What's going on with you guys?" I asked adding a nervous fake laugh.

"That's not what I meant." Chad said, still staring at me angrily.

"Oh, really? Then I don't know what to say." I said, going with playing dumb as the best option.

"You know exactly what we mean." Andy said, slamming the door and taking a step closer. It scared me; he scared me. He had a temper and it wasn't pretty.

My voice wavered but I stuck by playing dumb. "No, I don't. What do you mean?"

Andy took a step closer and put his hands on my upper arms and started to squeeze, hurting me slightly. I could tell my pale skin was already turning a light pink tinge.

"Ow. Andrew stop." I said trying to wiggle free. He didn't though; he just gripped harder.

Chad stepped forward and ripped Andrew off me, pushing him backward and me behind him. Even though he was fuming he still protected me. Maybe this was the moment I felt things were going to be okay between us; no matter what. "Lay off!" He shouted at him, his anger now directed to Andy.

Andrew shook his head taking a step backwards and his face fell. "Oh god," He gasped, shocked at what he had just done. He put his hand over his mouth. "Sonny I am so sorry. I don't know what just came over me. Please don't be mad."

I looked down at my arms, where there were marks where he gripped me. There most likely going to be a light bruise there. I knew what Andrew was capable of, but I never knew I would be on the receiving ends of his anger. Before I could speak Chad did for me, "What do you mean, you don't know what came over you? You were hurting her! What is wrong with you? Its not like she did anything wrong."

"Sonny, please. You know how my temper just takes over. I am sorry, please, just let us talk." He was pleading with me. It was hard to ignore it, but I would, for now. This was one thing I would never tolerate. I was never someone's property, and I was never weak.

I let go of Chad's hand, since he wrapped it around mine to move me behind him and sat on the middle of my couch. "Both of you sit down now." I said. It was my turn to be angry now.

Chad and Andrew walked over and sat on either side of me, Chad put his arm around my waist for a second to pull me closer to him, and I didn't mind because I was still frightened about what just happened, then he let go. Just like Every time before, I got an instant chill.

"I understand why both of you are mad, but I honestly think neither of you have a reason to be. Andrew, am I still dating you? Chad, are we together?"

"We could be. We could be what we used to be. You just have to let me in. Let us have a chance." Andrew said. I looked over at Chad and he seemed to be holding something in. His usually vivacious face was vacant and empty.

"But we aren't. So you can't be jealous or angry or whatever you are feeling. It isn't fair to me."

"Sonny, I don't know if you like Chad or if he likes you," He looked at Chad and gave him a pointed look. "But you are friends and that is too much. I think you need to pick. Me or Chad?" Andrew said.

I didn't know what to say. I looked over at Chad and he looked away shrugging, but I could see something behind those beautiful eyes. It was what I imagined my eyes looked like now, a mix of pain, sadness.

I was gripping on to the past while trying to reach out and grab the future. Two totally different ways and I could only choose one. But what If I chose wrong? I started to get nervous, not sure of what to do. What does one do when stuck with an ultimatum where no answer is the right one? I couldn't decide, not that I didn't want to but my mind was clouded over. I couldn't breath; my chest felt like it was being constricted. I inhaled short shallow breaths but it wasn't helping. I put my hand on my ribs and breathed faster. I heard Chad ask 'Are you okay?' but it was muffled, almost as if I was under water. I grabbed my phone of the table as I started to feel lightheaded and dialed speed-dial 3.

"Hey Girlie." Her upbeat voice said.

"Come to my room" A shallow breath interrupted. " I need you help."

"Be right there." She said alarmed and clicked it off.

I leaned back and waited. Andrew was leaning away from me, staring at me with worried, pain filled eyes. I couldn't look at those eyes anymore. I shut my own and tried to block out the chaos around me as I leaned back. The only think I felt was the warm hand clamped around mine.

I heard my door burst open and the over taking scent of Vanilla wafted through the air and over to me. Tawni's gasp broke the silence that had enveloped us. I sat forward and put my hands on the side of my ribs and tried to breath but I still couldn't. I was being held back, unable to take a deep breath. Tawni ran over and shoved Andy off the couch and took his spot. " Oh My God! Sonny! What is wrong with you?" She asked anxiously.

I exhaled sharply, and shrugged, but my eyes shifted back and forth between Chad and Andy.

Tawni's eyes narrowed and said, "You!" pointing to Andy who was still on the floor rubbing his knee, "And You!" she said pointing to Chad. "Out!" she grabbed each of their arms and pulled the to the door. "I don't know what you did, but she better be okay once she can talk. Both go!" She opened the door and both Andy and Chad shuffled past her, silently. Right before Chad left he turned around and looked me in the eyes, sad, defeated. I took another shallow breath and tried my best to give a weak smile. He smiled back; a mega-watt smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

Tawni shut the door and came back to me and asked me "What's wrong?"

I took a few more shallow breaths, trying to get a grip on what is going on. After a minute I finally got a hold of my body. "I, uh, I am fine now."

"Yeah, maybe now. Before though, when I came in, you were hyperventilating. Basically on the verge of a panic attack. So, what the hell happened?"

I rubbed my face and my shoulders sagged. "I don't even know where to begin."

"How about you tell me about that little testosterone filled tension that was filling the air when I entered. What happened now?"

"Well, the date thing went well to the very end when Chad was himself." I rolled my eyes" Oh, besides the fact that Andy came at one point, interrupting the date and making a scene. That was before I kicked him out. Then today Andy stopped by and we kind of got back together, I told him I didn't like Chad, which was a big fat lie! Then Chad showed up and told me he needs me. And then Andy, who had left came back and gave me an ultimatum; Him or Chad. So I freaked. I shouldn't have to make a decision like that, especially a slit decision one." I took a deep breath and could feel my face heat up. Even thinking about all of it made me angry.

Tawni just stared at me, and laughed a little. "Wow. You are so complicated."

"Shut up." I said not really meaning it, and then backtracked and said, "I know."

"Well, I don't know what to do. I can't make that decision for you. But sweetie, you can't keep these boys hanging on a thread for very long. It isn't fair to you or to them. The longer you wait, the more it is going to hurt for you and the person you don't stay with."

"I know." I said again.

"Chad said he needed you though, huh? Did he mean as a friend, or as a girlfriend, or as someone to talk to?"

"That's the thing. I don't know, and maybe he doesn't either. Just either way I need to find out. Gosh, why am I so complex?"

"I have to idea. Good luck though!" She said, and got up and walked to the door. When she stepped out I heard her say "Ow".

"Sorry, I guess I shouldn't stand so close to the door." I heard him mumble.

"Your right you shouldn't. And I don't know if I can let you in to see her." Tawni said, standing up for me.

"I don't even know if I want to see her. I mostly just wanted to see if she was okay. She is right?" He asked.

She turned around to look at me, and I just shrugged my shoulders. "Well, go see her yourself." She said and waved at me as she brushed past him, and turned toward her dressing room. Not before looking at me once she was behind him and made kissy faces and laughed silently.

He stood in the door awkwardly, hands in his pockets. His normally perfectly sculpted hair was in disarray. His emotional face was dead, cold.

"Hi." I said softly from my spot on the couch. I didn't bother to get up not sure if he was even staying.

"Hi." His voice was exactly like his features, lifeless.

There was a long awkward pause where we both just stared at each other.

"Are you staying or going?" I asked getting semi-impatient.

He rolled his eyes shut the door and walked to sit on the couch, where moments ago he sat and stared at me, hopeless.

"Chad." I said softly, tenderly.

"Wait." He said cutting me off before I could continue. "Don't say anything. Can we just sit here and watch Gossip Girl for a while? I don't want to talk yet."

I smiled sadly, "Yeah, sure."

I turned on the television and turned on an old episode that was still on the Tivo. I wrapped my arms around my legs and rested my head on my knees. As the episode started I noticed that Chad was sitting there staring. Not at the TV though, he was staring at me.

I held back a smile as I turned to face him. "What?"

"Nothing." He said smiling at me; he knew I was trying to be serious.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Maybe." He answered me warily.

"Can we talk now; please?"

He rolled his eyes and gave me an exasperated sigh. "Yeah, what do you want to talk about?"

"You know damn well what I want to talk about."

"Fine. I do, but ask what you wanted to."

"What did you mean? Before we were interrupted?"

"About me needing you? I meant it if that's what you mean."

"No, how do you need me?" I said irately leaning toward him putting my hands on his chest.

He put his hands over mine and looked at me and gave me a side smile. "I need you as a Friend." He paused and my face fell. "I need you as a girlfriend" I looked back up at him, thoroughly confused. "I need you in every way imaginable."

I looked at him gave him my biggest smile I could manage.

* * *

Okay, so I lied. I am sorry this wasn't as good as I hoped, or as long as I wanted.

I want to keep this story going and I am afraid that if I finish the plot then it will be over. So I am trying to think of something new.

Sorry!! Read and review!!!!


	8. Chase

Sonny With A Chance

Wow, I suck. I'm sorry all readers, but its not actually my fault. Well it is, but that's beside the point. I got grounded, and my laptop was taken away from me, I just got it back and decided to write. Plus I got huge news and been trying too decided what to do with it, but you guys don't care about that. I hope you liked it. I'm sorry, I had trouble writing this one.

**But Quick side note, I want to give an even bigger shout out then last time, to Ally117!**

**She is so amazing!! She made an account just to review my story and said I was the best writer ever! What a compliment, right?!? Well A Huge thanks goes out to her!!**

_Disclaimer: I sadly, own nothing! Beside Andrew, but I don't know if that's a good thing._

**Chapter 8- The Chase**

I stared at him, still smiling. How did this happen, its Chad Dylan Cooper? I leaned away from him and started laughing to myself. Then I started to snort and almost fell off the sofa from laughing. In between laughing hysterically I noticed Chad just staring at me, thoroughly confused.

I tried to contain myself, because Chad was beginning to get angry. "I'm sorry." I said giggling. "Its just funny."

"Me, saying I actually like you is funny?" he said standing up and walking towards the door.

I got up and chased after him and turned him around, still giggling to myself, but started to sober up. "No. No, no, no, no. Of course not." I said and placed my hands on either side of his face. "Its just that you are Chad Dylan Cooper. What are the freaking odds?" I said smiling. "Can't you see the humor in that at all."

"Well its better that, then you laughing at me for saying what I said." He said and overlapped his hands over mine. "But I can't help but notice you haven't said anything about what I did say." He looked me dead in the eyes, his deep beautiful eyes staring at me, a smirk on his face.

"Well I have to wonder, does anyone ever say no to you, Oh almighty Chad Dylan Cooper?"

His eyebrows shot up and he laughed a little. "Well it has been known to happen on rare occasions, but its very unlikely."

I took my hands back and shrugged, "Hmm, I like being different, so I think I have to reject you." I said, widening my eyes trying to look innocent as I turned around and started to walk to the couch. "Ill see you around Chad."

"Uh-uh. I don't think so." He said, and I felt his arms snake around my waist from behind and pull me close. "I am not leaving and you aren't going anywhere."

I couldn't help it and instinctively leaned back into him, my arms overlapping his.

He rested his chin on my shoulder and leaned his face into the crook of my neck and sighed, making a shiver run up and down my spine. "I can't get enough of your fragrance." He said, his breath hot on my neck, giving me goose bumps.

My body and brain were at odds. My body was attracted to Chad; it impulsively went to him without thinking. My mind on the other hand was telling me not to commit to anything, and that was the obviously the right thing to do. I just couldn't convince my self to push him away.

I turned around to face him. I almost stopped what I was about to the moment I looked into his eyes. They were a blue, lapis lazuli, always trapping me in his gaze. I put my hands on his chest and finally, after a Herculean effort on my part, pushed him away. On my own I knew I couldn't push him, but he was gentlemanly enough to respect me and let go of me.

"Well, you are going to have to learn to not smell my perfume." I said trying to sound stern.

He reached for my waist but I took a giant step backwards, "Tsk, tsk." I said, wagging my finger at him. "No touching, and I am serious."

He looked at me, smiling slightly for a few moments before his eyebrows came together and he frowned slightly, "You are serious?"

I let out a snort, "Well I wasn't kidding. Why?"

"Sonny, come on." He said and took a step toward me, but I stood my ground.

"No." I said and shook my head.

"Why?" He asked, his voice a mixture of anger and confusion. "Are you actually planning on staying with Andrew?" He pretended to gag, making me smile. "Because you know it won't work."

I raised my eyebrow quizzically, "I don't know that, and neither could you." I crossed my arms over my chest. "There is a chance I could pick him." As I said this Chad was already rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "That is, if there wasn't that problem."

Chad's whole face brightened, making me laugh. "Problem? What problem might that be?" he asked.

"That problem," I said and paused, him looking at me expectantly, "is none of your business."

"That was mean." He said.

"Oh, don't be such a girl." I said giving him a little shove in the arm, laughing.

He put his hands on top of his head and let out a heavy sigh. "You, Sonny Monroe, have to be thee most confusing, adorably aggravating, girl in the world. I don't know what to do with you."

"Good thing you don't have to do anything with me then, huh?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I don't want to try to." He gave me a lopsided smile. "Now, would you please tell me what the problem is?"

"Well if you must know, it is something about a girl back home. A girl who didn't like me is now calling him. I need to figure out why, because I think he somehow is trying to use me." I had started out strong but by then end my voice had petered out. I bit my lower lip and shrugged, "I don't know for sure though."

"I don't know why anyone would want to use you Sonny," He said and then added, "Or hate you for that matter."

I just shrugged because I didn't know the answer either. I wasn't sure why she hated me, she just did.

"I'm in." he said.

"What? What do you mean 'I'm in'?" I asked questioningly.

"I mean, that I am going to help you figure out what is going on with Andrew" he paused to gag, just as he did every time he said his name, "And what's her face, whoever that girl is."

"Victoria. Victoria Postal. That bitch."

Chad stared at me, shocked.

"What?"

"'That bitch'?" he asked, his eyebrows still raised.

I laughed slightly, "Um, yeah?"

"I didn't know you swore." He said matter-of-factly.

"I don't often but in her case, it needs to be done."

He chuckled to himself and said, "Well I am going to help. You and I are going to make a plan."

"Oh." I said nodding, mouth pursed, pretending to be serious. "What's the plan?"

He shook his head, "This is not a joking matter. Be serious."

"Why?" I said whining some. "I hate being serious."

He laughed and said, "Suck it up. Now here is the plan. You are sure you don't like Andrew right?"

I hesitated and thought about it, wondering if I was sure that I didn't like Andy anymore. Quickly, in my head, I tried to go over the pros and cons about him. Right off the bat there were more cons then pros. I pursed my lips and nodded slowly, "Yeah, I am sure. No matter what I cant be with him anymore, we are too different."

He exhaled the breath he was holding in and smiled. "Well then the plan is for you to pretend you like him. I'm only saying this because if there was even a small chance you would fall for his so-called 'charm' I wouldn't want you anywhere near him." He said with an eyebrow raised and gave me a pointed look. "But when you are with him, act normal, as if nothing is wrong. Pretend like you chose him over me, and then in public we will have to ignore each other, which I am sure will just kill you." He laughed. "Then after awhile he will spill whatever it is he is hiding. That sounds okay to you?"

"Yeah, I think so. The ending is a little hazy but I can improvise." He smiled so I added; "You know that doesn't mean anything for us." It killed me to say it but I felt I had to.

I saw him take a deep breath as I waited for his reaction. But he just shrugged, and half smile on his perfect lips, and said, "That is fine, but you know how I feel about you. And you have to know that doesn't mean I wont stop chasing you. Remember that." With that he touched my cheek with his hand and then kissed the top of my forehead. He looked me in the eye and then turned around and left.

I stood there, for almost five minutes, just standing there, remembering those last few minutes with him. My cheek was still tingling where his hand had been on my face. I could still feel his static kiss on my hairline, the way his warm breath had washed over me before he left me to deal with the icy chill that claimed his place.

I rubbed my face and started laughing again. I lay on the couch and kept laughing to myself, going over the events that led me here. Chad Dylan Cooper, why? I didn't want to be alone so I grabbed my phone and decided to see what the rest of the group was up to. I dialed Tawni first. After two rings she answered.

"Hello." She answered in a singsong voice. "How was Chad?"

"Chad was fine." I said.

"He sure is." She replied laughing.

"Oh my god, Tawni. What?" I said laughing along with her. "You have your guy, Eric, right? Or have you already moved on because I haven't heard you mention him in awhile."

"Eric is great, we have already gone on another date, but you were so wrapped up in your own Trauma-Rama that I didn't feel like bothering you."

"Tawni! Hello, were friends, no matter what, I want to know about you and your life, good or bad. Even if I am busy dealing with two guys."

"Well I will be glad when it's over, so I can go back to being center of attention." I could practically see her flipping her hair.

"Me too."

"Did you decide who you are picking yet, anyway?"

"Um." I paused, not sure if I should tell her the plan or just pretend. But it was Tawni. "Um, I have a plan. But in the end I am picking neither. At least that's what I think."

"That is one way to deal with it." She said. "So why did you call?"

"Oh, right. I was going to see what you and everyone are doing. I feel like I haven't hung out with the cast in forever."

"Sweetie, it's been like two days, not forever."

"Still, I miss them."

Out of no where I heard Zora's voice say, "I miss you too Sonny."

I screamed and jumped in the air. Tawni got alarmed and started shouting "What?" in to the phone.

"Nothing, Zora being Zora." I said looking around trying to find her.

"Oh, you scared me." Tawni responded.

"The Guys are in the prop room, eating, I will meet you there." I heard Zora's voice say.

"Well Tawni, looks like were going to the prop room, want me to pick you up in the way."

"Yeah, sounds great." She said.

"Oh, let me take a quick shower please! So ten minutes."

"Fine, Hurry up though." She said and hung up.

I jumped in the shower and tried to dry off as fast as I could. I changed into a pair of black leggings and a red dress. With a quick brush to my hair and I threw on a red big bow headband and black flats, and I was ready.

I was contemplating on getting Andy to put the plan in motion but just wasn't up to it, so instead I just grabbed my keys walked out the door locking it behind me.

* * *

Thanks Guys, Review please!!


	9. Authors note :

Authors Note. The worst things in the world!

I cant believe I am even doing this, sorry fans!

SO! this summer was crazy busy, but dont fear. I just finished a oneshot for SWAC,

and another chapter Which Way? one more and then ill put it out.

Please stay faithful!

Appreciate it! :}


	10. Dusk

**Chapter 9: Dusk**

Holy crap, I suck. Not completely because I was on vacation and didn't have time to write at all, but my goal was to finish before I left. I think this chapter Is going to be smaller then others because I mostly just wanted to get a chapter out, and ASAP!!

* * *

I made my way down the hall deciding how to ignite the plan. I didn't have a doubt in my mind that I couldn't pull it off. I am an actress; this would just be like another role I would play on So Random! It wasn't just that either, even though I didn't still have feeling for Andrew, not many feelings at least, I could remember what we used to have. I told Chad I didn't like Andrew, which at the time was true, but still, we have history together, it's hard to forget something like that. But as I thought of this, I couldn't help but think even though we have history Chad and I have Chemistry.

I didn't have any more time to think about that because I arrived at Tawni's door. I just opened it and walked right in, she was sitting at her vanity, filing her nails.

"Hey, Ready to go?" I asked.

She looked up from her nails into the mirror to stare at me, "Yeahhhhhh," She said, dragging it out. "Just let me finish this off." And continued to file her right hand.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Walking over to the sofa I sat down, this was going to take a while.

"So." I said, trying to make this conversation go towards my plan.

"Yeah?" She responded distractedly.

"So, I have a plan."

"Mhm. What is it?" she answered, still distracted.

"Well. I think what's going to happen, is I'm going to pretend to be with Andy. Figure out why he is different. Then take him down."

She smiled at that, and looked up. "Sounds kind of cynical for Sonny."

"Psh. He deserves. At least I think he does. If he doesn't then I will just send him packing back home, with no attachments to me what-so-ever, no need to prolong the inevitable, Right?"

"Right! Wait, that's what you want to hear, yeah?" She asked

I nodded smiling.

"Then right!" Tawni answered enthusiastically, and blew on her nails, setting the file down and getting up. "How do I look?"

"Fabulous, Dahliinngg, Just absolutely fabulous." I said my voice getting a proper old high society tone to it, a voice I had to master for an upcoming sketch.

"Oh thank god, I wasn't sure."

"Really?" I asked, shocked

"No, I knew."

I laughed. "Of course you did."

Tawni walked over and looped her arm through my own. "Ready to go?"

"I was born ready." I said, laughing.

She laughed right along with me, opening her door and we walked to the Prop room, arms looped together.

Grady and Nico were sitting on the sofa, and from the looks of it having an almost eating contest, putting as many marshmallows in their mouths.

"14" Grady said, muffled.

"15." Nico said, popping another in.

"15." Grady said,

"16." Nico said, as he nodded at me and barely pushed it in

"16." Grady said, pushing it in, a lot easier then Nico.

"Sevente-." Nico got out but was cut off when he held up a brown bag and coughed them all out.

"Ew!" Tawni and I said in unison.

"I win!" Grady Yelled, as he spit out his marshmallows into his own brown bag.

"Gross." I said, "What is fun about this?"

"It proves, that at the moment, I am king of the prop house!" He said.

"Oh, whatever." Nico said, "I will be back to being king of the prop house in no time."

"Seriously?" Tawni asked sitting on the chair.

"What?" Grady asked.

"This is what you were doing? This is your eating?"

"Eh, I don't know, I guess." He replied, shrugging his shoulders.

I started to laugh, "You guys come up with the weirdest things. I am actually hungry so who wants to go off So Random grounds and get some real food?"

"I'm down." Nico answered, "Not eating those marshmallows made me hungry."

Tawni was smiling as she said, "Yeah, I could go for a good salad."

"Lets go get some grub." Grady said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Zora said from the door.

We all did a unison gasp. "You still get us! How?" Nico asked,

"Your just oblivious, that's how."

I laughed and started walking toward her with all the others following behind me. I wrapped my arm around Zora's neck. "Sweetie, you will always stump us." I said affectionately. This girl was one I especially had a soft spot for, she was quirky and adorable, and I genuinely cared for her. I smiled before I shout out, "Tawni, you're driving!"

"Good thing I have my keys." She said laughing.

I pushed open the doors to the outside parking lot to see it was dusk. The twilight was fading fast, the lights in the parking lot gradually turning on. The light purple of the sky giving me a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach, making me feel as if no matter what, things were going to turn out okay. In the end it would be all okay.

I was still standing there, staring up at that perfectly lit up sky when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I snapped out of my revere and turned to see Zora still standing next to me.

"You okay?" she asked me her voice quizzical.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

She stares at me as if it should be obvious, her lips pursing together, and her arms crossing as her one eyebrow raises into her bangs so I can no longer see it. "Sonny. I may seem oblivious, and like I have no idea what's going on, but I do. With everyone on So Random! And Mackenzie Falls, including crew. I know things that I shouldn't, and one thing I am sure of is that you are troubled, and shouldn't be. No matter how old I am, you can depend on me for someone to listen to." She states, her voice taking on one of a person that should be years beyond her age.

I smile softly and lean over to hug her, "I know, I always have known I can count on you." I say, and rest my head on hers before saying, "Come on, let's go before they wonder why we aren't following them."

She just nods her head, her face content with what has just happened, and again I feel that I can take on this challenge.

* * *

So that was it.

Never fear faithful readers because i am back. and the next chapter will be up in a day or two.

Its almost all written, cross my heart on it.

Again, sorry for it being short.

XO Wonder


	11. Desire

**Chapter 10- Desire**

**Disclaimer- I don't own a thing. Except the plot and Andy. I especially don't Own PerezHilton, nor do I have any relation to it, other then the fact that I love it! Or SonnyCentral, though if you like Channy, which you obviously do if your reading this, then check her out!!!!  
**

**_So I had this already done, when I posted the last one, I just like more reviews. It was just something to fill in, something to get me back in the swing of things, and don't worry, I am BACK for good; Until this is finished._**

**_

* * *

_**

We all decided to go to our food place, In & Out Burger, it had some of the best food I had ever eaten, besides that of my favorite diner back home. Even if I would always think of it as Andrews and mine, it was where we had our first date, and most late nights that was where we would end up. But I would think about now. We all ordered burgers and fries combo, Tawni too, because not even she could resist the temptation from their delicious taste. It was what I needed, what we all needed. A break from it all, from work, from the pressure to be perfect, to be the role models that the company expects us to be, from the private problems, at least for me. It was filled with inside jokes, personal and impersonal thoughts. Just a little time for us friends to get out and be ourselves, the real us, that only each other really knew. We left the restaurant and drove back to the sets, because we all lived on the lot, within distance of each other, and we all decided we were too tired to do something else. Once Tawni parked in the closest open spot, we call got back and started to walk together.

That was when I felt that something was off; it was an eerie feeling that gave me chills straight to my core. It couldn't have been anything threatening I decided straight off the bat because there was a tight security here, considering most people here were minors but there was something up. I stopped walking, and looked around, only now realizing that it was past dusk, that all the florescent lights were on, casting shadows across every surface. It was then I realized my key was not with me, and must have fallen out when I got out of her car. When I looked up again, I thought now is when the fog would role in during scary movies; thinking that give me another set of chills. It was then I heard Nico calling out my name.

"Sonny! What are you doing?"

"Huh?" I asked, not really hearing him.

"What are you doing?" He repeated.

"I think I dropped my key outside of Tawni's car." I said, glancing around again as I searched through my clutch.

He made a step to come closer to me, "Want me to come with? You know, cause it is getting pretty dark." He said looking around him, seeming that now even he was taking in the semi peculiar atmosphere.

I thought for moment, but decided against it. "No." I said waving him off. "The car is close to the building, I'll be fine." I said, my voice sounding reassuring but inside I was just hoping it was true.

He still stared at me, slightly confused. "Your sure?"

"Definitely." I said, "Thanks Nico, but I'll just see you tomorrow."

He shrugged and waved at me before turning around and jogged toward the rest of the group who were all waiting at the door for him, maybe me too.

When Tawni saw that I was not coming she hesitated for a minute, not going inside with everyone, but I just waved her off and stared until she shook her head and went inside with the rest of them.

Once I knew I was alone I turned towards her car. I wasn't afraid though; something in me was just saying to do this. As I made my way to her car, I took out my Iphone, just in case I was completely wrong. I passed by a big silver SUV, the next row was where Tawni parked. But then I heard something behind me, a sound that left me confused because I had no idea what it was. I spun around quickly, but didn't see anything, and saying anything out loud just seemed silly. I took a look around again, waving my phone around, trying to see anything out of the ordinary, but I couldn't. As I turned back around I saw a dark figure standing in my way.

I felt my breath catch in my throat, a scream slowly starting to build, preparing myself to shout as loud as I can. I could feel my eyes go wide, as I tried to adjust to the dark; the fear of the situation didn't help either. Right about now, I was regretting not having Nico come with me, or Tawni for that matter.

As soon as I opened my mouth to let out a scream, the person came toward me and overlapped their mouth over my own. The thing I saw right before that was their eyes, and I recognized them instantly.

I think that was why I didn't push them away, because I knew them. It didn't necessarily mean I wanted to kiss them, even if my eyes did shut instantly. I responded to them; it was a natural instinct. I dropped my Iphone, quickly thanking myself for putting on a protective cover. My hand went up into their hair, holding them in place, maybe even pulling them closer. I felt their arms wrap around my waist, their hands tightening around me, twisting my dress around their knuckles making it rise up slightly.

That moment I felt their tongue slowly slide across my lower lip, yearning for entrance, that I, without hesitation, granted. It was slow, and passionate and absolutely utterly perfect.

It felt nice to be in contact with someone. To feel their body pressed against mine. I could feel the want radiating from them in this kiss, the wish for more, the hope that something would happen, the same feelings I was having but didn't want to admit.

It was then that I was slowly being guided backwards toward the side of the car. Our lips still locked, us in our own unbreakable world. Where all just felt right.

I was pushed up against the cold of the car, still kissing him, and started filling every single fantasy that I would never admit to having. His warm body was pressed against mine; every smell I had was him, every sound I heard was him, and every feel I had was him. He surrounded me and made me forget about the rest of the world. It was the kind of kiss that temporarily stole my breath and my thoughts.

My hands slowly glided down his chest, taking in everything, drinking him in. It felt as if I had done this countless times before, natural. It wasn't though, but it came instinctive. My fingers lightly traced over his defined chest and the contours of his chiseled abs. Under my touch, I felt his body quake. His whole body was just as perfect as I would have ever imagined. His hands released my dress and slowly slid up the side of my body, past my hips, and over my ribs, he moved to my back and buried his left hand at the base of my neck, the right in my hair.

But it was at that instant, that instant that my mind started to cloud over, everything becoming fuzzy and I was less and less aware of my surroundings that I knew it was time for this little desire to end. Any farther then this, and the line from reality to what was going on would be forever blurred.

I turned my head to the side, my breath coming in ragged gasps. My chest was heaving up and down, but he didn't stop kissing me. He just kissed at my check, his lips making soft trails up and down my jawbone. He kept up this motion as I collected my thoughts.

I had a slight smile on my face, I turned my face back straight, as I went to speak but he didn't let me. He kissed my lips again, delicately, and then moved to the other side of my face. He went up my jawbone but as he trailed light kisses down and made path towards my necks. Gently kissing. I took a deep breath smiling. This was wrong, not the way it felt because this felt too good to be wrong, it felt so right. But the way he was kissing me was wrong. I didn't want this. It was the contact I like, or at least that's what I kept telling myself.

I pursed my lips as I brought my hands up to his chest and pushed back. His breathing was off, coming heavily. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were bright with excitement. They were lively but slowly dying down.

I laughed inwardly as I covered my face before I dropped my hands and furrowed my eyebrows, and said. "No."

I turned around towards the car and looked at myself in the tinted windows, seeing as this would be the best mirror I got before I went inside. The sight I got back was not pretty. My dress was wrinkled, and my hair was mussed and unruly. Worst of all my lips were ruby red and exceptionally swollen. I had to do damage control fast, considering that curfew was almost up, and I couldn't let anyone see me like this. I ran my fingers through my hair, untangling it to the best of my ability. I pulled my dress down to the correct length adjusting it just right, while smoothing out the wrinkles. My lips were beyond repair, so I just quickly licked them, making them look slightly more presentable. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, as I was fixing myself up, so was he. He adjusted his shirt and coat, making them straight. He shook his head, making his hair just fall into place. He too licked his lips trying to make them better, though his were just as bad, if not worse, then my own.

I took another deep breath as I bent over to pick up my phone, and looked it over; only a little scratch on the case. Thank god these were durable. Conveniently my key was less then a foot away. When I stood back up I looked at him and said, "No."

I turned my back on him, and made my way towards the building. At first all I heard was the click-clack of my heels, and my not yet returned to normal breathing. Just as I was about to be free of all the cars surrounding me, Chad caught up to me and grabbed my wrist. He gave it a little pull and I turned around to face him. A flash went off to my left and I heard footsteps running away. A photo was taken of this, of us in the dark alone. Oh the headlines that could be made from that one picture. I thanked my lucky stars they hadn't caught us earlier. Tonight I had a lot to be thankful for.

"What?" I said, hoping there was only that one lone photographer out tonight.

He still held my wrist. "I don't know."

"We shouldn't even be talking. I thought that's what we decided."

"I know." He said, looking at his feet. "I wanted to see you."

I laughed, "Chad, it hasn't even been a day!"

"It felt longer." He said, his voice sounding very young.

"Chad I don't want this to be happening."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I have to figure something out, and you know exactly what that something is."

He sighed audibly. "Yeah, I know."

"And you know, the faster I figure out what that something is, I can get him to leave." I said, taking a step forward, unintentionally or so I convince myself every time.

"And then get with me. Right?" He said, his fingers playing absently with my hand. He looked back up at me, a half smile on his beautiful features

I let out one laugh, that wasn't really a laugh at all. "No, Chad. Im sorry."

"Really?" He said indifferently.

"Really."

"Well if you think that, I will let you keep believing that, for the time being at least." He dropped my hand and leaned in close. "But that kiss we just had," He said, his voice hot on my ear and neck. I shivered, and it wasn't from the cold. "That kiss, proves everything you say, wrong." With that he lightly kissed my cheek, stepped away and walked under the parking lot lamp, making his way toward his building.

I stood there dazed for a few minutes. "Chad! How long were you waiting there for?" And all I got as a response was his laughter being carried my way, as I watched his retreating figure get farther and farther away, until he completely disappeared altogether. It was then I turned towards my building, and quickly making my way inside. I gave a wave and smile, hoping it would make my lips look better, toward the night security guard working and walked to my room. I unlocked it and went inside. It was dark so I flipped on a switch. My room was quiet and peaceful and I welcomed it.

It was such a contrast compared to the rest of the day. Being so busy, and so full of problems I didn't want to deal with, at least not right now. So I locked my door, tossed the key in a bowl on the table and sat on the couch. It was perfect for a night like now, when it was late, and I knew I wouldn't be going out anymore. When I could just sit here, with a book, or watching TV without interruption, except from maybe my mom.

That was exactly what I felt like doing. So I walked over to my bathroom and turned the water on hot. I shed my clothes and quickly stepped it. The feeling was marvelous, the hot water felt great against my skin, and the steam was clearing my head. I was in there for a while, longer then I normally was before I got out completely rejuvenated. I grabbed my cotton while robe and slipped it on. I walked to my closet, picked out a tank top, sweats and underwear and quickly put them on.

I sat on the couch and put on old re-runs of That 70s Show, and absently brushed my hair. It was calming. Since I walked through the door, I barely had thought of anyone bedsides myself, and that rarely happened so I took advantage of it.

The episode ended and I set the brush down. I walk over to my bed and pulled down the covers and climbing under them. I sighed once I was situated and stretched myself out. It was comfortable and seemingly perfect.

The only thing that was different about tonight as I fell asleep, into a preferably dreamless slumber, was on my cheek was the burning feeling of Chad's lips, and the fact that I didn't even mind.

I woke up early. For me it was a work and school day. It was 8:30AM, Thursday. I only had 2 and a half more days to figure out what to do with Andrew, that wasn't as much time as I thought. I stretched, feeling as if I slept for days, it was the most perfect dreamless slumber I had ever had. Stretching again, I kicked my feet off the bed and trudged my way over to my laptop, I hadn't checked my mail in a few days. I did a quick sign on, my e-mail was SonnyCentral-64, I loved it, I felt it described me nicely. I waited for a moment for my computer to load and saw I had a few unread e-mails.

The first was from my best friend back home Lucy, from two days ago

_PurplePrincess225 to SonnyCentral064- OMG, I cannot even believe you. From when I last talked to you it was all "No, Of course I don't like Chad, we are barely friends. All we do is yell at each other." And now what is this?!?! You are on a date with him, at the Floral Lily of all places. That's the 'It' place to be right now, and forever. You are so lucky, promise me next time I come see you that you take me there as your date. Oh, BTW, you looked fabulous as a couple. Idk how I feel about it though. Oh who am I kidding, I love it! Cant wait for all the deets! ILY BFF!!!_

_P.s. there is a link to pictures of you crazy kids._

I clicked on a link to PerezHilton and saw there were four pictures of us. One was Chad helping me out of the car. The second was of us standing there together, Chad leaning in close, with his arm around my waist. The third was of us after dinner, walking hand in hand out of the restaurant. The final, and my personal favorite was of me standing on my tiptoes to give him a light kiss on the cheek. The person who got this photo was a genius. I had my eyes closed, and it was when my lips barely touched his cheek, you could see Chad's Mega-Watt smile. He was blushing.

I saved these pictures because I knew someday, maybe not soon, but one day, I would want these.

Going back to my e-mail I saw I had one from my mom, sent a little after Lucy's.

_Monroe123 to SonnyCentral064- Hey pumpkin. Saw the tabloid picture, and I don't know how I feel about you kissing a boy in public, but I trust you. Be careful sweetie, I don't want you to get hurt. Hope everything is well with Andy. Love you. Miss you. Just had a Pumpkin Spice Coffee from Starbucks, make sure to get one for your self. Everyone else says Hi too. Bye._

I smiled and responded quickly.

_SonnyCentral064 to Monroe123- Hey mom. Yeah, I don't know. The kiss was stupid, and don't worry I am taking care of myself. I always do. Love you! Miss the whole family, especially you. And I will be sure to stop by Starbucks first chance I get._

I saw I had another letter from Lucy again, so I clicked on this one before I decided to respond to the old one. This was from this morning.

_PurplePrincess225 To SonnyCental064- I am very at mad at you Ms. Monroe! Today, yes I know it's early, I was on PerezHilton getting my daily dose (plus catching up on some old, I have been busy) of gossip. And what do I always do first? Check on your name on the side, just in case there is a false rumor. I click your name and scroll down, to what I last read, CHAD? I'm still shocked and scroll to the one after it, and what do I see? A Picture of Andy! You were in his arms and he was swinging you around. And not that it matters but he was looking as fine as ever!! Haha. Any who! Hello? What am I, chopped liver? Do I not exist anymore?! I thought we told each other everything?!? To top it all off, I scroll up to the most recent one and see a picture of you and CHAD again, this time emerging from a parking lot. He was holding your wrist too. You better be getting back to me._

_And it better be as soon as you read this!_

I pound my head on the desk once before resting it there, and strated wishing I could go back to sleep.

* * *

Yeah! Its different but I liked this, hope you did too. Review!!!

Next Chapter will be up soon.

XOXO Wonder!


	12. Owe

Chapter 10- Perez

DAMN!! I suck! So here is the next chapter. I tried to make it extra long.

I didn't get many review for my last chapter, which I loved, but maybe you didn't. review this one, tell me what you think, good or bad. Give me hints on how you want me to write.

Thanks!

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Not SWAC. OR Perez. Only Andrew.

I sat back up and decided to go back to PerezHilton. I opened a new tab and quickly typed in it. After the page was loaded I did as Lucy had done. I went to the side and scrolled to find my name. Sure enough it was there in the "S" section. I clicked on it and the scrolled down to the first few of Chad and me at the Floral Lily.

He wrote. _Well isn't this cute, a brand new teen powerhouse couple. They were seen emerging from Chad's car and they looked adorable together. So adorable it almost makes you want to Barf. Not that I mind them. Sonny is wearing age appropriate clothes and seems like an almost good role model, plus she is cute as a button. Chad could probably take some tips from her. Wonder how long they will last? I give it a few months. Tops._

Well a few months wasn't very good. Not that we are actually dating but still. How come he cant see us together longer. I scrolled up to the next one of Andy and me and was almost afraid to continue reading. I knew that he could be cruel sometimes.

He wrote- _Well, that was quick. She may be as cute as a button but girl moves on fast. First Chad Dylan Cooper and now an Unknown hottie. Baby girl sure can pick em' but she needs to learn to stick with em'. Here's to a longer relationship with this one, bb._

_UPDATE! Apparently this was taken before the few with her and Chad. She still moved on fast, but we would have to say for the better choice. Don't worry girl, we love you._

At least he knew that Andy was first, I guess. Facts are straight; I just wish I could say that I am not 'with' either of them, at least not technically. I took a deep breath before scrolling to the newest of me and Chad alone in the dark.

His response:_ And apparently we have a Winner! Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe were seen in a secluded parking lot, close to curfew for these two lovebirds. Good picking bb. Can't wait for more pictures like these. Be safe though!! And what could you kids be hiding in the shadows?_

Huh, that's wasn't as bad as it could've been. Apparently he likes me; at least as someone whose job it to tell all his or her secrets to the world. That was a plus for today. Although, I didn't really have any secrets to hide. Besides the fact I wasn't really with Chad or Andy, but that wasn't a secret. All anyone had to do was ask me and I would answer with 'why no, I am not with either boys. Thanks for asking.' But no one has or will. Technically I did sort of have that secret hook-up with Chad but no one was ever going to find out about that. It was not happening. I was going to have to remember to find Chad secretly later today. I suppose I could text him, but just like him, I wanted to see him.

I clicked off of PerezHilton and decided to do a quick E-mail to Lucy

_SonnyCental064 To PurplePrincess225- Hey Best Fran! I Love you! Yes I am trying to butter you up because I don't want you to be mad at me. Because You are Awesome. And yes I am saying that in 'the voice'. I am so sorry I haven't e-mailed you in awhile. But a quick update. No I am not with Chad. Sorry to tell you. Yes Andy is here and yes he is looking good but no I am not with him either. Yeah I know I am complicated. But I am perfectly fine and again I am sorry for not letting you be in the loop. Email me back for more questions. Haha. And keep me updated about Perez. I like him now. Love ya like a sister!!!_

I sent the email and felt proud of myself. I emailed everyone back and it was only 9:45. I noticed the clock for the first time in about an hour and realized I had to be in class soon. So I jumped up and ran to my closet.

I walked into it and just stared at all the clothes; sometimes I just had trouble picking out an outfit. Today was one of those days. I stared at all the skinny jeans and old Wisconsin shirts. I looked over to the dresses and skirts. I did a complete 360 and sill came up with zero prospects. I looked up and saw a plain white long sleeve top , and decided to pair it with a deep purple spaghetti strap dress over it. I looked down and quickly scanned my heap of unmatched shoes until I found a pair of purple flats that would go fine with it. The outfit was cute but with taste. I did a quick change; I always changed quickly now thanks to having a live show, and walked over to grab my phone. There was nothing new on it, which made me smile. Finally a day without complications; at least to start off.

I glanced at the clock again and was surprised how I wasn't as fast as I thought. 10:08. I guess I wasn't eating a real breakfast today. I grabbed a granola bar from my emergency stash and through it down by my phone.

I ran into the bathroom and fluffed my hair, thanking that today it was wavy. I brushed my teeth quickly but thoroughly and dashed to grab my bag I keep my books in. I took the snack and my phone in one hand, my keys in the other and locked the door as I ran out the door and towards my classroom.

I made it just in time, Ms'. Bitterman's personal alarm went off and she spun around in her chair to face us. I scurried to my seat, not wanting to get in trouble by her; she scared me even though I would never say that to her face, or to anyone for that matter. I just wasn't that girl, I tried to find the good in everyone, and it usually turned out that I was right.

She stared at me as I sat in my chair holding my breath. She continued to glare, her eyes narrowing more by the second. She cleared her throat and continued to the stare. I gave a small half smile and saw her eyes widen less then a fraction. I knew that even Ms.' Bitterman had a soft side deep down; I just had to dig it out. She looked down at her desk and started sorting through her papers. She stood up and began talking to us.

"Well class today we are going to discuss English." She said, starting off today. English was my favorite class, my best class. I loved to read, and I understood terms for poetry. Papers were the easiest things to me, I could make one up in less then an hour if I needed to, and there had been times when I needed to before.

Today's two hours were going to go by fast and I probably didn't have to focus very well, which wasn't what I wanted at all. I wanted to stay on track so I wouldn't have to think about Chad, or Andy. It was easier that way, when I didn't have to think about either one of them and the dilemmas they were causing me.

Andy with his curious ways, and being mysterious when he could just tell me. I would try to understand the best I could and stay rational. I was pretty good at being able to see from different perspective but I couldn't unless he let me in. But on the other hand if it was something that was too big I don't think I would react well. Even if I thought I would be okay, I know deep down this would break my heart. Cause somewhere inside me I felt like I knew he was deceiving me, that he wasn't here just for me, if for me at all, it was hard to believe that completely, because even if everything had change, he had to have feelings for me. It shows whenever we are together, alone usually. But what was he to me? Not love really, but it was more then lust and just plan liking him. It was complicated. He was complicated.

Then there was Chad Dylan Cooper. He had been so many different people to me. He had been an idol when I first came, but quickly changed to an enemy. Then he became an acquaintance, while slowing building our relationship to some level of friendship. Even though he hid it well, I know he wants something from me, and I wanted something more with him but we were both just unsure of what that was. Now we were untitled for the time being, more then friends but less then us being in a somewhat dysfunctional relationship. We were almost worse off then Andy and myself.

"Sonny?" I heard Ms' Bittermans' voice say, snapping at me.

I looked up at her startled. "Um, sorry I didn't hear what you said." When I looked over at Grady in the seat next to mine, his eyes were wide with a mix of shock and fear.

She smiled a little, a bitter smile, just like herself. "Oh, you weren't listening? Well I was just wondering what you thought of the paper I just read aloud."

I blushed and looked down; I saw the words Brendan, Lola and love. "Well the main character, Brendan, was really trying to have Lola understand how much he really cared about her, that he really did love her."

Her eyes widened as I said this. I had gotten it dead on, and she was surprised. She turned to the class again.

I breathed a quick sigh of relief. Mrs. Bitterman was not someone you wanted to have on your bad list. So I decided for the next 10 minutes to focus in. The time made my eyes widen. I had been lost in my own world for almost two hours.

The time passed with ease as she finished up her lesson then passed out a short story to read and then a packet for us to work on that went with it.

Her little bell went off signaling that the class was over. I told everyone I would meet them all in the café in a few minutes I wanted to drop by my room. As I was still seated there I saw uniform teenagers start to trickle in. I sighed and rolled my eyes. It was time for me to get out of here so I wouldn't have to have an awkward run in with Chad. I picked up my bag and saw Portlyn in the doorway. I smiled at her; she had never been particularly mean to me or gone out her way to befriend me. We were content with our non-existent friendship. She smiled back at me but then quickly dropped it and her eyes scanned the room to make sure no one from Mackenzie Falls had seen. This was the way it was always going to be with our shows, no matter what we would never really be friends; even if I was the one "'The Falls'" kids liked the most.

I rushed out the door and made a sharp left. My head was down trying to avoid Chad but it didn't work because we ran straight into each other. The impact was shocking as I started to tumble backwards. I could feel the air rushing past me as gravity did its work and started pushing me to the floor. I squeezed my eyes tight waiting for the pain that was sure to come once I hit the linoleum floor but it never came. I opened my eyes and Chad was there, hovering over me, a smirk on his beautiful lips. He had used his quick reflexes and wrapped his arms around my waist. I pressed flush against his warm welcoming body. His Blue eyes twinkled as he up righted us both. He slowly unwrapped his arms from around me as I blushed and muttered a quick 'thanks' and started in my direction to my room. But before I rounded the corner I turned back to see Chad adjusting his jacket, a smirk still on his face.

I took out my phone and decided to text Andy, and put the plan into motion.

_Hey, im going to the cafeteria to pick up some food. Meet me there in a few minutes?_

I got a response back less than a minute later. _I'm glad you even decided to talk to me. I will be there babe. _

I smiled a slight half smile, proud that for whatever reason he was excited to see me and walked to my room. I quickly unlocked the door and dropped my bag on the floor. I had planned to come here for a reason but forgot why so just left right away.

Once in the Cafeteria I noticed Andy was already sitting in the seat next to the one usually reserved for me. He was talking animatedly to the rest of the table and they were all enthralled, in whatever he was saying. Instead of going to the table I decided to get food first, I was starving after not eating a real breakfast. I glanced at to what they were having and made a face; this was the same "food" they had as always.

Just as I was about to pick up the so-called Hamburger, Brenda, the lunch lady looked me up and down making me feel uncomfortable.

"You're Sonny?" She asked, and if acid could be spoken I would've been burned.

"Um, yeah?" I said as a question because I was extremely uncomfortable.

"Well on special request, I am supposed to ask if you would like ribs, lobster, spaghetti or the chicken Alfredo."

"Ex- Excuse me?" I stuttered.

"Your on the list for the specials. So what will it be?"

"Oh. Well can I have the Chicken Alfredo? Please."

She bent over and retrieved a steaming hot plate of one of the best-looking Chicken Alfredo I had ever seen; it made my mouth instantly water.

"Here." She said begrudgingly.

I smiled and walked briskly away before she could change her mind and take the delicious plate of food away. As soon as I got to the table everyone turned to stare at me, three sets of eyes were angry, and one looked at me knowing. Andy looked at the plate hungrily and picked up his fork.

"Nice." He said and took a bite and mumbled an "Mmm."

I held up my hands, "Hey. Don't ask me. Brenda handed me the plate, and who was I to turn her down?" I looked down and took a bite also, it was amazing.

Nico, Grady and Zora all mumbled a "yeah." "Okay, whatever"

Tawni looked and me and smiled as she lifted her fork and took some too.

"God that's good! Why don't I get real food? Hello. Pretty!" she said pointing to her self with her free hand and taking another bite.

I pouted and started to eat faster, before they would finish it all and I would be stuck hungry until dinner.

My phone buzzed from my pocked and I quickly pulled it out. _Enjoying the lunch? It was from Chad._

I laughed and speedily typed a response back and said_. Of course I am. Thanks for letting me eat real food at lunch. I owe you one. :]_

Less then a minute later my phone buzzed again. It said, _I was hoping you would say that._

I raised my eyebrows at the phone. _What does that mean??_

When I didn't get a response right away I sent another. _Chad?!?_

I sighed and came back to the present time, only to see the rest of my food had been eaten and the entire table looked full.

"Guys!! What the heck?"

They all avoided eye contact with me, and stayed quite.

"Fine someone owes me later." I said and then turned to Andy.

"So, what are we going to be doing later?"

"You mean now?" he asked, intertwining our fingers together.

"No. I mean later, cause soon I have to go and rehearse."

"Is that all you ever do?" he asked, a smile on his face but the twinkle in his eye was gone.

"Well it is my job, so it is what I do a lot. I repeat, what are we doing later?"

"Arcade?" he asked. "I think you still owe me a re-match to Air Hockey."

I laughed at our inside joke. It was something we always did back home, at least once a week we made sure to go to the local arcade and have battles against each other. And he was right; I was the reigning champion.

"That sounds," I paused and watched as his expression went wary, "Perfect."

"Great!" he said and gave me a peck on the cheek. "You have to go now though, right?"

"Yeah, but I will call you as soon as practice is over. Go sight seeing."

"Maybe." He shrugged, though I don't know why he wouldn't want to. When I had first come to L.A. I made my self a promise to see all the great things about Tinsel Town.

"Alright. See you later Sunshine."

I started to scoot out of my chair but Andy grabbed my wrist first and pulled me back. I looked at him quizzically but he just lightly grabbed my chin and pulled me in for a kiss. It wasn't quick either, like most of our public affection. This was different; I could feel Andy's emotions in this kiss. Feel care for me, but he was holding something back. But in that moment, it was the closest I had ever felt to him.

When he leaned back I slowly opened my eyes, only to see his were half lidded too, and he had a slight smile on his face.

"What was that for?" I asked, feeling the blush slowly melt away.

"No reason. I just wanted to kiss my best girl."

I smiled and leaned back in to give him another kiss. "Ill talk to you later."

I got up leaving Andy and walked at a quick pace out of the cafeteria. I was afraid that I was too good of an actress. I was worried that I was becoming too believable, even for myself. That the lie was going to blur and gain truth to it; again. I had to make sure not to have more time alone with Andrew.

I walked to rehearsal and easily breezed though my lines. As I waited on the sidelines for Nico and Grady do a sketch together Tawni came over.

"So, that wasn't so bad."

"You're right, it wasn't. But are you guys coming with to the Arcade. I would rather have it be a group hang then a date."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Its just not a very good idea is all."

"Really?" She asked. "Cause I could see the truth in your façade. Your mask has a few cracks in it Ms. Monroe, you better be careful."

"I am trying. Why do you think you guys are coming?" I laughed, and got called back on to set.

"Ready to go?" Nico asked as we walked out of the studio towards the parking lot. The whole lot of them had agreed to go because we all needed some change from the pace. Except for me, who had enough change in the past week to last the rest of the year.

_Come outside_, I texted to Andy, so he would know that we were leaving now.

Just then he walked outside wearing a black v-neck t-shirt. It clung to his toned body and left little to wonder about. To my right I heard Tawni gasp under her breath. I smiled and turned to look at her and saw her blushing and avoiding eye contact with Andy.

She walked over to me and pulled me aside and whispered in my ear. "I would be severely jealous right now that you have two attractive guys fawning over you, if I didn't have Eric." She said and pinched me and walked to her car.

Zora shouted Shotgun so that left me to sit in the back seat with Andy. As I was climbing in I said, "Hey Tawni, why don't you call Eric and ask him to come with."

"You know what? That actually isn't a bad idea." She responded and I heard her fingers fly across her blackberry keyboard. "Done." She said.

As I followed suit after Andy I wasn't fully in when Tawni started driving and I was jerked forward. My knees his the edge of the cushioned seats and I toppled on top of him with my knees on either side of his hips. My hands were barely holding myself up, one his shoulder, the other next to his neck.

I looked down into his eyes, which were hooded and staring at me lustfully. He gave me a seductive smile and said, "Sonny, if you wanted to do this, we could've stayed in."

I blushed instantly and tried to right myself, but at that moment his arms snaked around my waist and held me in place. I gave him a quizzical look, but he just winked slowly and pulled me closer for a kiss.

Just as I was about to stop the inner debate going on in my head and just go for it, my cell went off. I smiled inwardly silently thanking the angel that knew this was wrong. I was too easily persuaded. As I pushed myself off of him and got seat belted in I pulled my phone out of the clutch purse I had brought with and looked at the missed call.

It was from Tawni. She gave me a quick look from the rear view mirror. I smiled the entire way to the arcade for her, saving me from myself.


	13. Winner

**Chapter 11- Winner**

So holy crap, I suck. Its a filler chapter, and its short. Next we get going. Here we go, no rambling.

* * *

We arrive at the arcade and Tawni gets a good parking spot. I hop out of the car first, glad to put space in between my and Andrew. It was getting stuffy in there, and I needed time to think. I walked ahead of everyone and into the doors of the arcade. Once inside it felt like home, the loud buzzing and whirring of the games, the clinks of the coins coming out of the dispenser after you put in more money to try just 'one more time'. The flashing light all around, this is what I did at home in Wisconsin. It made me fell slightly nostalgic.

I walked over and grabbed the booth we sat in the few times we had come, and waited for the rest of them to join me. We sat down and all started talking.

"Order a pizza now, and play games while we wait?" Nico asked, patting his non-exsistant stomach.

"Oh you know it. It what we always do." I say, rubbing my own flat tummy, "Half extra cheese and half bacon, like always?"

"Would we get anything else?" Grady puts in.

We have a system in our group and it works out perfectly for everyone. I smile at Tawni is blazing away on her phone, texting who I assume to be Eric with rapid fire.

"He coming?" I ask, nodding my head at the phone.

She blushes a little, and shrugs. "I think so, he's hinting he wants to but I haven't actually invited him yet." She says a little sheepishly.

"Tawni Hart. Stop being coy and ask the boy who you like, and who adores you back, out. Right this second." I say and tilt my head to the screen, to make sure actually does invite him.

The waitress comes over and we all order our drinks, and I place the order for the large pizza. She gives us the estimate of 25 minutes, since its so crowded today. We all decided to go play a game or two of something and then to meet back here when its about time to be up. Tawni volunteers to stay at the table, so she can watch the door and see when Eric comes in.

Andrew and me walk off towards the air-hockey table. I crack my knuckles jokingly. "Ready to now win?" I ask.

He does a few arm circles, trying to look serious, "In your dreams Sonny. I have been practicing and am now undefeated back in Wisconsin. I hope you are prepared to lose the title of "Best bestest winner of all time. Ever."

I laugh, "That's funny, cause I think you say that everytime we play."

"Its on." He says and puts in the dollar. The first one to get to the score of eleven is the winner.

It starts out easy, me scoring the first three points, but Andy is playing a solid game, and has definitely improved since the last time we played.

"Hmmm, you weren't kidding when you said you were practicing." I say as he makes his first goal.

"Not a chance Sunshine. I told you I would win, and I plan to keep this promise."

As we play, and the games intensity increases, the score matched up at 9-9.

Andrews mouth is set in a hard line, looking determined at ever, when he glances up and his eyes go livid.

I score the point, and hear him say. "Did you invite him?"

As I turn to face the door I see the familiar flip of golden hair and know immediately that Chad just walked in. I sigh, but cant help but feel the clench of my stomach at just the sight of him, wishing that I could just be close with him.

I scoff and turn back to the extremely angry looking boy. Just as I am about to say no, that it really is just a coincidence that Chad is here, Andy smiles.

"Finally! He has moved on and realizes that you are with me. Took him long enough."

I whip my head back around, just in time to see a leggy red head put her hand in Chad's, and walk to their own booth secluded in the corner, giggling all the while.

I shut my eyes for a nano-second and with all my being will the image to go away. But when I open my eyes again, Chad has his arm around her shoulder, and she's leaning into him, and she fits perfectly. I know her from another show, where she is just there to look pretty. And she is, she is pretty and Chad picked her for that reason, so they can look good together.

I put on a fake smile and turn back to Andy. "See, I was just about to tell you no. Now can we stop being jealous for a minute and let me beat you?" I ask, trying to get back to something normal.

He laughs softly, "Of course, but not about the you winning part."

Just as he hits the puck towards me, I hit it back and it goes straight into the goal. I jump up and down, and start slightly shouting. "I win! Still the Champion! Say it! C'Mon, say it."

He sighs and crosses his arms. "I don't want to."

I walk to the side of the table. "Nope, unfair. You know the rules. Say it."

"You are the Bestest Best Air-Hockey Champion in the world. No one will ever beat you; I bow down to the queen. Oh you win." He says unenthusiastically and laughs when I smile and curtsy.

We walk back to the table, and I try to avoid even glancing at Chad and Red, knowing full well that it will make me sick.

I grab the biggest slice; half bacon/cheese and dig in, our table silent cause everyone is stuffing their faces. I steal a glance over at Chad and red, because I need to know what is going on, to see what he is doing.

At the tiniest glance, I see red staring at me and smiling, not in a particular way, just staring, giving me her own version of the "I win" speech. Chad seems oblivious to our stare down and I know she has won, so I bow my head and vow to not look back.

A little while later we are all done and I foot the bill because it's my turn this time. We are all walking out the door when I realized I forgot to leave the tip. I apologize to the group and run back to my table and smile to know I got there before the server noticed. I throw down more then enough money, cause I get the teenagers are hard to deal with and start to walk to the door when Chad steps in front of me, a smirk on his features.

"Leaving so soon?" he asks, cocking his head to the side.

"We came and had fun, its time to go." I say stepping to the side, trying to get around him. He is too quick and moves with me.

"And what are you doing now?" He asks, his baby blues staring in my eyes.

"I know what I am not doing. I'm not snuggling up to a red head who I can almost guarantee isn't the right person for you." I say and brush past him, my shoulder lightly graving against his, as I plow out the door and into the fresh air, where I take a deep breathe and calm my self down. I take more calming breaths as I walk to the car, and realize that was uncalled for, but cant bring myself to take it back.

I hop in the car. "Thanks for waiting." I say and buckle up, and ignore the look from Andy. But as soon as I become content with everything, something changes, and that reminds me, when I hear vibrating and see Andy look at his phone and ignore it.

"Not going to answer?" I ask, questioningly.

"Not Important." He says with a shrug.

My phone vibrates and I stare down at the picture that pops up. It's one of Chad, I took on our non-date date, of him smiling at me, trying to look cheesy, but actually looking almost the best I have ever seen him.

"Not going to answer?" He asks.

I softly laugh, "Not important." I say and quickly ignore the call.

I realize that is must be Victoria again, and cant help but feel upset at the betrayal. Once we are parked and out of the car, I start walking toward my building with everyone, and stop when I realize the perfect plan. I quickly say goodnight to everyone and run inside, ignoring the shouts from everyone, wondering where I am going.

I get to the third floor and sit down outside the room, knowing that soon enough, the person I need will be here to make everything happen.


End file.
